Impredecible Destino Saiyajin
by RinPink Susaiyajin
Summary: ¿Qué hará Vegeta cuando su planeta sea destruido y su padre lo obligue a mezclar su sangre con una humana?, no aceptara fácilmente, es una deshonra para él. Descubre esta aventura que vivirá nuestro príncipe en un U.A.
1. Viajando por el espacio- part 1

DESPUES DE LA DESTRUCCION DEL PLANETA VEGITASEI.

**CAPITULO I: VIAJANDO POR EL ESPACIO**

**.**

Cierta vez, todos temían por la llegada de unos seres de otro planeta que se apoderarían del planeta tierra, para poder construir un gran imperio donde su gobernante supremo seria el Rey Vegeta y su hijo el príncipe Vegeta, que con gran orgullo, poder y soberanía sometía a cualquier ser de la galaxia a ser unos insignificantes esclavos que tenían que servirle con devoción y fervor.

Soldado, ¿Cuánto falta para nuestra llegada?- preguntó el príncipe viendo a través de una ventanilla hacia el inmenso espacio.

Falta una hora príncipe.- Contestó el soldado con gran temor y sumisión, sentía como todo el cuerpo le sudaba sin parar y sus piernas temblaban con solo escuchar la voz de Vegeta.

Veo que estás ansioso por posesionar ese planeta ¿Verdad?- se dirigió el rey a su hijo.

Solamente ansió ver la cara de esas insignificantes basuras.- dijo el príncipe viendo al rey, con esa mirada fría y calculadora que lo caracterizaba.- Además vinimos solo porque nuestro planeta se ha destruido al chocar contra ese infernal meteorito que nos tomo por sorpresa; apenas y pudimos darnos cuenta a tiempo para poder escapar.- Urg.- gruño aprentando sus puños en señal de coraje.

¿Kakarotto, en que piensas? pregunto el rey al verlo tan ajeno a la conversación.

Bueno, pues, Es solo...

Habla de una vez- dijo el rey Vegeta en tono de preocupación.

Es que tengo hambre y mucha.- recalcó el Saiyajin poniendo la mano tras su cabeza y con mucha pena.

¡No seas tonto Kakarotto!- Gritó el príncipe enfurecido.- Nosotros pensando en que huimos como patéticos cobardes y tú solo piensas en comer.- Caminó hacia él y se paro frente a Kakarotto.-

Si no fueras mi primo, ya te hubiese partido esa cara de estúpido que tienes, no sé cómo naciste con tan bajo poder siendo de la familia real.

Ya calmado Vegeta.- Se oyó una vos desde una de las habitaciones de la nave principal que transportaba a la familia real.

Tú no te metas Bardock.- Esbozo el príncipe soltando del agarre a Kakarotto.- Solo espero poder plantar en este planeta nuestro imperio Saiyajin; el más grande y poderoso que haya existido. Dirigiéndose al rey dijo.- ¿Y porque elegiste este planeta de seres insignificantes padre?

Por esa razón Vegeta.- Respondió sabiamente el rey.- ¿Que no te das cuenta?- Este planeta está infectado de seres con insignificante poder, así será más fácil someterlo a nuestro mando, además es rico en muchos recursos naturales. Es cierto que nos gusta pelear con seres fuertes, pero ahora no quedamos muchos para combatir y no nos arriesgaremos a extinguir nuestra raza.

¡Bah! Esas son puras estupideces- rezongo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.

Bardock, salió del cuarto donde se encontraba y se dirigió al rey mirándolo tristemente.- ¿Como pudo ser que todas las mujeres Saiyas hubiesen desaparecido? ¿Ahora qué haremos para la reproducción de raza pura?

He pensado que solo podemos reproducirnos si accedemos a mezclar nuestra sangre con los terrícolas; sé que es una deshonra para nosotros, pero no hay de otra.- decía el rey.- Además no sé si esa mezcla podrá llevarse a cabo o si serán seres sin ningún poder debido a la naturaleza terrícola.

¡Urg!.- gruñó Vegeta.- Deja de pensar eso ahora, yo no haré tal cometido, primero muerto antes de mezclar mis genes con esos gusanos…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

Rey Vegeta, estamos a punto de entrar a la atmósfera de este planeta, en 10 minutos aterrizaremos.- Aviso uno de los estrategas.

Está bien soldado.- contestó el rey mirando el panel de control con asombro.

¿Qué ocurre tío Vegeta?- preguntó Kakarotto, que hasta ahora salió de su trance de pensar solo en comer.

Me parece que este planeta es casi del mismo tamaño que el nuestro.- decía mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigió para estar frente a la ventana de la nave, observando con asombro el planeta que estaba bajo ellos.

¡Bah! Ningún planeta se compara con nuestro planeta Vegita.- dijo Vegeta obstinado.

Dos minutos para el aterrizaje príncipe.- Le informó el soldado.

Al aterrizar el Rey Vegeta ordenó matar a cualquiera que se opusiere a su conquista. Todos los escuadrones de soldados bajaron, Nappa y Raditts el mejor compañero y amigo y su otro primo venían en otra nave tras la principal, en vigila del príncipe y del Rey.

Nappa se dirigió hasta la nave principal para esperar a que el Rey y el Príncipe descendieran de la esta. Se abrió la compuerta y ellos bajaron seguidos por Bardock y Kakarotto.

Raditts llegó en ese instante.- ¡Vaya, si que tiene buenas proporciones este planeta!- dijo elevándose unos kilómetros en el cielo para observar mejor el lugar.

Todos los terrícolas corrían de un lado a otro presos del pánico y el terror que los Saiyajin infundían en sus víctimas que no tenían ningún poder a excepción del armamento militar, que en cuestión de medio día los invasores habían recorrido por todo el planeta poniendo mano y destruyendo cualquier arma; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el planeta tierra estaba conquistado y bajo el mando del Rey Vegeta y el príncipe.

El Rey dio la orden a los terrícolas que se habían convertido en sus esclavos, de construir un gran castillo para su imperio, que poco menos de un mes habían terminado aquel inmenso palacio edificado por más de dos mil terrícolas; el Príncipe pago sus esfuerzos asesinándolos cruel y sangrientamente con una sola ráfaga de Ki.

Todos los Saiyajin se instalaron en el castillo, claro que el Rey Vegeta, El Príncipe, Bardock y Kakarotto estaban al centro, en el mando con todo el poder para hacer lo que deseasen y a su lado Nappa y Raddits que vigilaban las habitaciones principales de los aposentos de la familia real.

El Rey salió de su habitación y se dirigió al pasillo donde se encontraba Raddits de vigil.

Raddits, necesito que le digas al príncipe Vegeta, a Bardock tu padre y a tu hermano, que necesito reunirme con ellos en el Salón Principal ahora, claro que si tu quieres puedes asistir al igual que Nappa

En seguida les aviso.- respondió Raddits.- Pero usted mi Rey bien sabe que a mí no me gustan esas cosas por eso Nappa y yo nos mantenemos al margen, aunque sabemos que usted quería que fuéramos más apegados como mi padre y Kakarotto- Agregó.

Si, así es, pero bueno, en fin yo voy para el Salón Principal en dos minutos los quiero allá- confirmó el Rey mientras daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

¡Sí! en seguida - dijo el joven haciendo reverencia.

Raddits aviso a Bardock y a Kakarotto.

El príncipe llego a su cama después de darse una relajante ducha y se acostó con una toalla atada al rededor de su cintura; de pronto se oyó tocar a la puerta.- ¿Quién?- dijo Vegeta con gran enfado.

Desde afuera contestó Raddits.- El Rey quiere verte en dos minutos en el Salón Principal, le urge tu presencia.

En seguida iré.- respondió Vegeta poniéndose su traje y armadura.

Al llegar todos estaban ahí.

Toma asiento Vegeta.- Ordenó el Rey, prosiguiendo a decir. Os he reunido aquí para hablar sobre la reproducción urgente de nuestra raza, como saben perdimos muchos hombres cuando nuestro planeta hizo explosión y solo hemos quedado unos cuantos, aunque los más fuertes.

Yo jamás cruzaré mi sangre real padre.- salió a su defensa el Príncipe.

Pues lo harás, es una orden Vegeta.

¡No!- gritó levantándose y dando un golpe con su mano en la mesa pero midiendo su fuerza para no romperla.

Pues en ese caso no habrá heredero a la corona, comprende, necesitamos un hijo tuyo, yo el Rey Vegeta pronto no estaré y tú pasaras a tomar mi puesto y necesitas un príncipe que te suplante, además una esposa que se convierta en reina; no digo que será cualquiera.

Yo estoy de acuerdo tío Vegeta, apoyo tu decisión.- afirmó Kakarotto.- Desde luego tendrán que ser mujeres hermosas e inteligentes de alto rango social y yo ya quiero verlas.- expresó con alegría el Saiyajin.

Mañana se hará una fiesta en tu honor príncipe, ahí reuniremos a un sin fin de hermosas mujeres doncellas en donde tú y Kakarotto podrán elegir cuál será su pareja; sin embargo, pueden elegir más de una, aunque una de las que elijan tendrán que ser sus esposas.- Tú Kakarotto tendrás ese privilegio aunque seas un soldado de tercera clase, por el poder de pelea con el que naciste, pero has demostrado tu gran avance a través de tus batallas. Espero que cumplan mis órdenes al pie de la letra.- ¿Entendieron?- Termino preguntando el Rey.

Te repito padre, no estoy de acuerdo.- "Pero en fin tendré que hacerlo es mi deber como príncipe, pensó"- ¿Puedo retirarme padre?

Si Vegeta puedes, descansa.

Lo que digas.- rezongo el joven orgullosamente.

Kakarotto salió del Salón Principal tras el joven.- Oye Vegeta espera quiero hablarte.- dijo elevando el tono de su vos para poder ser escuchado.

¿Qué quieres?- respondió sin detener su marcha.

¿Por qué contrarias al Rey? solo debemos obedecer, aunque creo que será divertido tener cualquier mujer que deseemos.- rio emocionado Kakarotto; más bien en tono inocente, no tenía mucha experiencia con mujeres Saiyajin y menos con las terrícolas que jamás había visto en su vida.

¡Bah! Eso no me importa y no te metas en donde no te llaman, yo no tengo porque aguantar tus idioteces Kakarotto, déjame voy a dormir.- dijo retirándose rápidamente.

A la mañana siguiente todos los esclavos se movían por todo el palacio preparando toda clase de alimentos, ordenando todo a lo largo y ancho del imperio.

Cuando todo estaba listo en el palacio los Saiyajin fueron en busca de las mujeres más hermosas del planeta tierra.

De pronto se escucha un gran estruendo...

¡Padre! ¿Que fue eso?

Son los Saiyajin hija, vienen por ti para llevarte frente al Rey... decía el padre de la chica, pues los rumores de que el príncipe de los Saiyas necesitaba una esposa ya se sabía por todo partes.

No, no yo no quiero ir...

Los Saiyajin entraron a la enorme mansión.- Tu humana has sido elegida para llevarte al castillo.

¡No quiero ir!- grito la chica.

¡Quieras o no iras!- dijo uno de los soldados tomándola del brazo, y la llevo tirándola dentro de la aeronave.

Son unas bestias no saben que yo soy una mujer muy importante mi nombre es...- Fue interrumpida cuando aparecieron con otra doncella arrojándola al lado de la gran Bulma Briefs.

¿Estás bien? dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Si, solo que yo no deseo ir.

Tampoco yo.- dijo con tristeza la chica.- dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Mi nombre es Milk.- contestó extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo, ¿Y el tuyo?

Me llamo Bulma- indicó tomando la mano de la chica dando un ligero apretón.

¿Tú eres la gran científica?- preguntó Milk.

Si soy yo.- Un gusto conocerte Bulma- contesto la chica de cabello negro.

Igual digo, pero estoy muy triste.- planteó Bulma al rodar sus lágrimas por sus blancas mejías. Milk vio la tristeza que se reflejaban en los ojos de la científica y la abrazó reconfortando la tristeza de su nueva amiga.-Esto no es porque queramos, son órdenes de ese maldito extraterrestre.- la consoló la chica.- Si lo sé.

Así llevaron a más de 300 mujeres al castillo. De diferentes países, culturas y color, aunque eran las más hermosas del mundo.

Hagan pasar a las doncellas ordenó el Rey Vegeta, sentado en un enorme trono mirando con frialdad a sus soldados y esclavos terrícolas; junto a él al lado derecho Vegeta y a su izquierda su primo Bardock y su hijo Kakarotto. Los soldados pasaron al frente con todas las doncellas atadas por sus manos tras sus espaldas.

¡Vaya, vaya! con que si hay mujeres bonitas ¡He!, ¿Cual escogerás tu Vegeta?- sonrió el Rey al decir estas palabras.

¡Ash!, veamos.- dijo pasando por frente de cada una, recorriendo sus cuerpos con sus ojos negros y penetrantes llenos de desprecio por esas insignificantes mujeres. Al pasar frente a Bulma clavo sus ojos en los hermosos ojos azules de la chica, ella lo miro con desprecio y odio, que emanaba desde lo más profundo de su ser; odiaba a ese maldito Saiyajin cruel y despiadado que había llegado a destruir su planeta causando dolor y mucho derrame de sangre inocente, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la vos del príncipe.

Ni te hagas ilusiones estúpida humana, ni pienses que te voy a elegir.- asumió caminando y observando a las demás.

Bulma no pensó y respondió alzando su vos.- Pues me he salvado de estar con un desagradable Saiyajin.

¡Estúpida cierra la boca delante del príncipe!- gritó un soldado formando una esfera de energía con la mano extendida hacia el rostro de Bulma.

¡Déjala!- gritó Vegeta.- Llévala a mi habitación.

Pero señor, se ha atrevido a faltarle el respeto tendrá que pagarlo.

No te atrevas a cuestionarme.- Y de pronto impacto un haz de Ki en el cuerpo del soldado, eliminándolo al instante.

Se lo merecía- dijo sonriendo el príncipe.- Ahora tu.- dirigiéndose a otro Saiyajin.- Llévala y vigila que no salga de ahí.

Sí señor.- respondió cuadrándose ante la presencia del príncipe, tomó a la mujer para llevarla a la habitación de Vegeta.

¿Solo será esa Vegeta?- repuso Bardock.

No, elegiré dos más, así que cállate y déjame en paz.- Caminando hacia las esclavas las observa detenidamente una a una.- ¡Hey! Kakarotto ven.- le dijo haciendo señal con su mano a que se acercara hasta su posición.

Ah, sí.- Y se acerca a Vegeta que está observando a una joven en particular.- Mira ¿te gusta? umm, Si es linda- contestó.

¿Cómo te llamas esclava?- pregunta el príncipe con una sonrisa maliciosa marcada en su rostro.

Me llamo Milk- respondió la chica.

¿Y qué edad tienes?- interrogó nuevamente Vegeta.- 16 señor.- afirmó ésta, mirándolo con temor.

.

**RinPink Susaiyajin:** Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, espero les guste y cualquier error de ortografía es porque se me paso jaja, es que lo revisé varias veces, comenten que les pareció please! DEJEN SUS VALIOSO Y PRECIOSOS REVIEWS


	2. Viajando por el espacio- part 2

Gracias por leer mi fic, espero disfruten de la historia.

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

Cómo te llamas esclava?- pregunta el Príncipe con una sonrisa maliciosa marcada en su rostro.

Me llamo Milk- respondió la chica.

¿Y qué edad tienes?- interrogó nuevamente Vegeta.- 16 señor- afirmó ésta, mirándolo con temor.

* * *

**CAPITULO I: Viajando por el espacio (elección de esclavas) Parte II**

¡Bien! Y volviendo a ver a Kakarotto.- ¡Esta es para ti!- Dijo con vos imponente el príncipe.

Bueno pues.- susurró el Saiyajin

¿Qué?, ¿No te gusta?

No es eso, es que quiero elegir a otra.

Pues, bien elígela, yo me quedo con estas otras dos, y señala a las chicas que desea.-Llévenlas a mi habitación en seguida llegaré.- Demandó dirigiéndose al comedor a engullir un sinfín de platillos.

Yo te elijo a ti.- Dice Kakarotto viendo a la muchacha que ha escogido.- Llévenlas a mis aposentos.- ordenó prontamente.- Oye Vegeta ¡Déjame un poco de comida!- Corrió hasta la posición del príncipe.

Umh, rezongó Vegeta.- ¡Cállate! Yo hago lo que quiera.

Muy bien, ya elegidas las muchachas largo de aquí todo el mundo.- ¡Si, señor!- Dicen los soldados obedeciendo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos queda vació el Salón Principal

Rey Vegeta, ¿Qué hacemos con las doncellas? - pregunta un soldado con vos temblorosa.- Elijan una cada soldado y las demás, o las que no quieran dedíquenles trabajos domésticos en el palacio.- decretó.

Entendido Rey Vegeta.- dice el soldado cuadrándose.

Muy bien, yo ya me tengo que ir a descansar.- se escuchó decir al Rey.

¡Ah! También yo tío Vegeta.- apoyo Kakarotto.

Momentos después.

Se oye el sonido de la puerta abrirse lentamente. Y se le ve entrar al Príncipe con gran elegancia y varonilidad; se sienta en un sofá de color rojo que decora con sofisticación la lujosa y amplia habitación perteneciente al príncipe.- Las tres mujeres estaban con gran temor en un rincón esperando haber que les deparaba el destino o mejor dicho su suerte. No sabían que mañas tenían esos extraterrestres extraños de cabellos oscuros y de gran poder.

¡Hey! Tu esclava ven acércate.- se escuchó decir a Vegeta dirigiéndose a una de ellas.- La chica se para frente a Vegeta con su cara viendo hacia el piso, sumisa y con mucho temor.- Cuando estés en mi presencia te arrodillarás.- aclaró el Saiyajin.- Y la chica responde a la orden arrodillándose.- Ahora dime tu nombre.- dictaminó el príncipe viéndola con frialdad y dureza.- Me, me llamo Kysset señor.- respondió con vos temblorosa la chica.

Bien, quítame las botas y los guantes, y hazlo con cuidado esclava estúpida no vayas a maltratar mi vestimenta o lo pagarás con tu vida.- dictaminó Vegeta.

Kysset se acerca a él y se sienta a un lado del sillón y comienza a quitarle los guantes, seguido le despoja de sus botas. Las demás solo observan con una mirada de odio y terror al príncipe, piensan en que podrá hacerles ese despiadado animal sin corazón, las dejaba gélidas con tan solo escucharlo hablar.

Ahora, tu ven.- dice al señalar con su dedo índice a una de las esclavas.- Esta se aproxima rápidamente y se arrodilla frente a él.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Para que se lo digo si siempre me llamará por "Esclava".- respondió la chica.

¿Qué?, Urg.- gruñe y la mira con sus ojos.- Obedece y dime cual es tu maldito nombre estúpida terrícola, debes de saber que una sola vez pregunto algo.- indicó Vegeta enfadado, con el seño marcado entre sus cejas.

Bulma sabe que no esta en posición para entablar una discusión; y menos con ese hombre que ella considera un malhumorado y arrogante riquillo principito acostumbrado hacer su voluntad imponiendo su fuerza y rudeza. Ese Saiyajin que no sabes que es la amabilidad y mucho menos conoce la humildad.- Ella lo ve a los ojos y dice: Me llamo Bulma Briefs joven Príncipe, por supuesto sus últimas dos palabras en un tono casi sarcástico.

Tú sirve de algo y hazme un masaje que estoy estresado.- Sonrió burlonamente.- Bulma toma una crema corporal que está en el tocador del príncipe.

¿Y qué es eso?-pregunta.

Es una crema para el cuerpo príncipe, responde Bulma con un poco de nerviosismo. ¿Cuándo trajeron eso?- interrogó nuevamente el Saiyajin.- Las esclavas del servicio las trajeron hoy joven, es para que nosotras las chicas la usemos.

¡Me crees estúpido!- Dice Vegeta alzando la vos.- ¿Crees que voy a usar esa porquería en mi cuerpo?

Es solo para relajarse joven.- responde calmadamente la chica.

¡No me importa! Además es para mujeres tontas como ustedes, nosotros no necesitamos de sus tontos inventos humanos.- dijo en tono burlón el príncipe acostándose boca abajo en el sofá.

No me insulte Príncipe, soy una esclava pero con personalidad, dignidad y orgullo.- impuso Bulma.

Tú no vienes a mandar aquí sino que a servir esclava tonta, así que mejor ve amansándote o yo voy a domesticarte tonta terrícola. Haz lo que te ordeno ahora y sin reprochar, ese es tu trabajo.- demandó Vegeta con vos arrogante.

Bulma con cara de mil demonios obedece y se coloca tras él y comienza por su cuello dando ligeros apretones; luego de un rato se detiene.

¿Porque te detienes esclava?- reprocha manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Quítese la armadura y camisa Príncipe.- dice ella mirándole un poco apenada.

¡Ah!- exclama abriendo sus ojos y dibujándosele una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. ¿Ansías verme desnudo eh?

Es solo para masajearlo.- dice un poco exaltada por el comentario y con un poco de rubor en sus mejías pues en el fondo, aunque muy en el fondo el príncipe le parecía apuesto, pues, tiene un cuerpo escultural, hermoso, bien definido y marcado; resultado de los entrenamientos duros, aunque a la vez es arrogante y malo.

Esta bien, ¡Lo que ordene mi hermosa esclava!- dijo sonriendo el príncipe.

Bulma en seguida bajo la mirada y muy sorprendida pensó en que esa bestia salvaje le había llamado hermosa, si es tan orgulloso.- Estúpido mono- pensó en sus adentros.

Las demás se sorprenden por el halago que él ha hecho a Bulma y de pronto sienten envidia por que a ellas les ve de forma indiferente.

Tú esclava, ven y desvísteme,- ordenó el joven príncipe.- y dime; ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La esclava se dirige hacia Vegeta y comienza a quitarle la armadura con mucho cuidado.- mi nombre es Kiana joven Príncipe.- responde.

Retírense las dos.- dice dirigiendo sus fría mirada a Kisset y a Kiana.- Se levanta del sofá y va hacia la puerta en donde llama a uno de los Saiyajin que hacen guardia.

Dígame, señor.

Lleva a estas esclavas al cuarto de servicio N° 20, que se queden ahí y tu te quedas vigilándolas toda la noche, yo veré después que hago.- Si, señor.- dice el soldado obedeciendo.- Las muchachas se van con el Saiyajin.

Vegeta entra y cierra la puerta y en seguida se oye el click del seguro.- Bulma sabe que esa no es buena señal.

El Príncipe se sienta en sofá y dice.- Ahora si dame un buen y relajante masaje esclava.

Pero joven, ¿por qué?..

Quieres saber ¿porque te elegí a ti?

Si Príncipe.- responde mientras un frío recorre su cuerpo tembloroso preso del miedo por lo que pueda pasarle.

No te hagas ilusiones, solo porque tu fuiste la elegida para que me acompañes esta noche esclava, quiero que sepas de ante mano que esto solo representa un juego para mi, yo no me apego a nada ni a nadie, soy incapaz de sentir algún sentimiento tonto por alguien. Y no voy a mezclar mi sangre pura y mis genes Saiyajin con insignificancias como tú o tus compañeras.

Bulma se siente terrible por como la trata ese malnacido, pero sabe que ella no puede hacer nada contra él pero atina a responder.- Me libra de un peso príncipe, puesto que yo no deseo ser poseída por ningún Saiyajin y menos por su arrogante príncipe de pacotilla, engreído y tonto.

¡Que, que!- Exclama elevando su vos.- Mirándola con esos ojos negros y profundos que matarían a cualquiera y le calcinarían hasta los huesos, no podía ser posible lo que había escuchado; Bulma era la primera que le contestaba y le faltaba el respeto de esa manera.- ¡Insolente!- Pensó él para sus adentros.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin:**Hasta aquí les dejo. Estos primeros capítulos no parcen muy interesantes, pero verán que en los otros viene la acción, además era indispensable ponerlos jeje porfa dejen REVIEWS …..Sé que es un poco corto pero prometo recompensarles en el próximo capitulo. ¿Podrá Vegeta enamorarse de alguna de las esclavas? ¿Elegirá a Bulma? ¿Aceptará mezclar su sangre? Descúbranlo en los capitulo próximos.


	3. Sentimientos tontos, confesiones co

Gracias por sus primeros comentarios, me animan a escribir mis queridos lectores.

**Capitulo III: Sentimientos tontos, confesiones correspondidas.**

* * *

Como te atreves a hablarme así esclava impertinente, la próxima vez no vivirás terrícola, tienes suerte que no acostumbro a maltratar mujeres y menos una tan débil como tu. Mejor dedícate hacer lo que te ordeno.

Por un momento Bulma pensó que no debió contestarle así, pero le dio tanto coraje sus palabras que no pudo contenerse, de pronto unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejías de la joven, comenzando a sollozar en silencio, bueno casi en silencio.

Bulma se colocó tras Vegeta y comenzó a masajear su espalda firme, fuerte y moldeada.-Deja de llorar esclava, no hagas que pierda los estribos y te propicie una buena paliza por escandalosa, ya mucho te he soportado.

Es mejor.- dijo aun llorando.

¡Pero qué dices!- exclamó parándose frente a Bulma, a unos pocos centímetros entre su cuerpo y el de ella.

Mátame si lo deseas, prefiero morir que sufrir así; humillaciones, desprecios e insultos.- De repente Bulma sintió una cálida presencia sobre su mejía, era la mano del príncipe que se poso en su rostro para secar las lágrimas de dolor que caminaban sobre su piel.

Vegeta no sabía por qué había actuado de esa manera tan delicada con esa insignificante esclava.- Cállate ese no es motivo para llorar, solo seres tan débiles como tu demuestran su dolor ante otros.

Soy un ser débil príncipe y tengo sentimientos.

¡Bah! Dijo volteándose y caminando hacia el balcón que daba a una vista esplendorosa hacia un lago y el cielo cobijado de brillantes estrellas en total oscuridad por ser luna nueva; un ciclo donde la luna no puede verse.

Lo, lo siento expreso Bulma al masajear nuevamente la espalda del príncipe.

Con cada contacto que hacia Bulma con la piel del príncipe y su suaves manos Vegeta se sentía débil deseoso de aquella humana, y pensó que era por el tanto tiempo que había pasado sin poseer una mujer.

¿Por qué?, ¿Porque me siento así?, no puedo caer en las simples caricias de esta terrícola, siento como un calor me invade y me hace sentir estúpido, me enferma sentirme así.- pensó frunciendo el seño mientras ella le daba masaje a su bien esculpido cuerpo.

Suficiente esclava.- La paró en seco.- Voy a dormir.

Al escuchar estas palabras Bulma se sintió un poco aliviada al saber que esta noche no pasaría nada.

Ven tú mujer, acuéstate.- decía el príncipe en cuanto se desnudaba y quedaba en boxer, dejando ver por completo su escultural cuerpo.

¿Aquí?- pregunto ella temerosa.

¿Que al caso ves otra cama?- Le respondió con ironía.- Y que no se te olvide apagar la luz.

Pues la verdad es que no pensé que usted compartiera la cama con una esclava.- repuso mientras apagaba la luz y comenzando a quitarse la falda y el sostén. Quedando cubierta con su blusa que dejaba ver unos redondos y sobresalientes pechos que eran marcados por su entallada blusa y por debajo de su cintura únicamente su diminuta braga blanca que relucía unas hermosas piernas torneadas y largas; descubriendo aquel príncipe el bellísimo cuerpo de su esclava.

Ven acuéstate y duérmete.- dijo pensando en lo bien moldeada que estaba su esclava de exóticos ojos azules y entallada silueta.- Pero qué demonios estoy pensando, Vegeta no te dejes hechizar por la terrícola estúpida.- se dijo para sí mismo.

Pero en la otra habitación..

Kakarotto entró a su habitación ahí lo esperaban las dos esclavas que había elegido. Se dirigió hacia ellas y pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

¿Cuales son sus nombres?

Mi nombre es Maron joven.- Dijo muy sonriente la mayor de las esclavas

Yo me llamo Milk.

Bien, Milk ve a prepárame el baño y espérame ahí en seguida estoy contigo.- ordenó.- Si joven.- concluyó dirigiéndose al baño a cumplir su cometido.

Y tú Maron tráeme una botella de licor muy fría..

Kakarotto se dirigió al baño cerrando la puerta y colocando el seguro para no ser molestado.

¿Ya tienes listo mi baño?- pregunto poniendo su particular sonrisa inocente.

Si joven.

Ayúdame a desvestirme.- le pidió.

Kakarotto lucía un traje típico de los Saiyajin compuesto por una armadura blanca con matiz café, botas y guantes blancos y un traje color azul marino que se ajustaba al cuerpo perfecto del guerrero, que lo hacían lucir deseable y muy atractivo a los ojos del cualquier chica; el cabello alborotado y su carácter dulce e inocente completaban este guerrero.

Milk comenzó a quitarle las botas, prosiguió por los guantes, luego su armadura.

Espera.- detuvo sus manos que estaban a punto de quitarle la parte de arriba del traje.- Yo seguiré con lo demás Milk.- concluyó terminándose de desvestir completamente su cuerpo bien definido.

Se metió a la tina. Milk solo tapo sus ojos con ambas manos para no ver la desnudes de ese hombre y con gran vergüenza que se notaba en sus sonrojadas mejías.

Él noto la pena de la chica.- Oye que no te de pena; ven tállame la espalda.- pidió.

Si como ordene.- se aproximó hasta él, agarró una esponja y colocó gel de baño en ella para deslizarla suavemente por cada músculo de Kakarotto.

¿Quieres bañarte con migo?- pregunto Kakarotto sin ningún rodeo a su esclava.

Milk le pareció tan apuesto su amo, y sintió enamorarse de él a primera vista, desde que lo vio aquel momento en que todas las doncellas fueron presentadas en el Salón Principal para ser elegidas. Pero su pena no la dejaba actuar, era una señorita, jamás había estado con nadie en esa forma, su mente no obedeció a su cuerpo que deseaba ser acariciado por ese guapísimo Saiya.

Con vos temblorosa respondió.- No, yo, no joven.

Veo que estas nerviosa, no tienes porque ponerte así yo no te hare daño- dijo Kakarotto sonriéndole.

Es lógico joven, yo, nunca he estado con nadie.

¿Deberás? ¡Vaya!.- Exclamó el Saiya, con asombro e inocencia.- Sinceramente no sabía a qué se refería Milk.

Así es, es por eso que fui elegida para traerme ante usted y el Rey, claro y el Príncipe.- comentó la chica.

¿Ciertamente por eso les llaman doncellas no?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

Correcto joven.- respondió mientras siguió su labor de enjabonarle la espalda, luego se deslizó a sus pectorales bien moldeados, con esta acción sus rostros quedaron a unos cuantos centímetros; pero Milk no se atrevía a verle a los ojos; solo observaba el pecho que estaba enjabonado. Se podía sentir la cálida respiración del Saiyajin cerca de su rostro.

A ese estado en que la mujer no ha sido tocada por ningún hombre se le llama ser una doncella o virgen, decía mientras estaba arrodillada a la par de la tina tallando el cuerpo del guerrero.

¡Sí!- Asumió él.- Ya había escuchado algo así, pero nunca supe a que se referían.- rio con alegría el joven.

Kakarotto no pudo resistir la tentadora invitación de los labios de la muchacha, tomo el rostro de Milk con su mano obligando a esta a verlo a sus ojos negros, profundos y tiernos que poseía, al igual él se perdía en la mirada de su esclava, sus corazones se aceleraron, Milk sentía latir su corazón a mil por hora; por instinto fueron acercando sus rostros lentamente y cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar del cálido beso que se les aproximó, tan dulce y maravilloso. En un momento separaron sus labios y aun viéndose fijo a los ojos esos instantes parecían eternos.

¿Quieres hacer esto Milk?- preguntó el Saiyajin.

Milk desvió su mirada y volvió a posarla nuevamente en aquellos ojos que la estremecían, respondiendo.-Si joven, pero.- se silencio un momento…

¿Qué? Dime sin miedo y trátame de tu por favor.

Si quiero estar contigo Kakarotto pero no sin antes estar, bueno, no sé cómo decirte, sin antes estar ca..

No digas más.- interrumpió él colocando su dedo sobre los labios de ella para sellarlos.-Comprendo.- concluyó antes de volver a darle un beso para luego abrazarla.

Gracias Kakarotto, sabía que no me obligarías.- Es una tontería porque acabo de conocerte, aunque siempre he creído en el amor a primera vista y siento que, yo, estoy enamorada de ti.

Yo creo sentir lo mismo Milk es por eso que.- Y dejando de abrazarla para mirarle de frente dijo.- Quiero tomarte como mi esposa, serias prácticamente con la segunda princesa una dama de la realeza para el reino. Ya que el Rey Vegeta es mi tío.

Que gusto me da mi amor, perdón, que gusto me da joven.- dijo entusiasmada la muchacha.- Kakaratto era un Saiyajin bueno, inocente, con un gran corazón que encantó rápidamente a la chica.

Está bien Milk.- rio el Saiya.- llámame como quieras. Entonces ahora espérame afuera solo voy a terminar de bañarme y salgo Milk, si quieres puedes prepararte para dormir.- Dándose un beso nuevamente esta salió del baño y se dispuso a ponerse una pijama que comprendía un short corto de seda y una camisa de tirantes color rosa.

¿Y tú que hacer vestida así?- Dijo muy furiosa y frunciendo el ceño la esclava Maron que iba entrando con la botella de licor que había ordenado Kakarotto.

Yo solo hago lo que me ordenan.- contesto una fastidiada pero sonriente Milk. Se dirigió y se sentó en la cama de su futuro esposo, aunque ella no pensaba decir una palabra a Maron para no empeorar la escenita de celos que estaba haciendo.

Ni creas que te quedaras con Kakarotto, él es mío, voy a conquistar a ese Saiyajin.- dijo en vos alta.- Este hombre pertenece a la familia real, me conviene por mucho ser su mujer, pero que ni crea esta estúpida que con esa carita va a conquistar a mi Kakarotto.- pensó poniendo una sonrisa malvada.

Óyeme tú yo no.-Su diálogo fue interrumpido por Kakarotto.- Milk ven por favor, la llamo desde dentro del baño.

Con permiso Maron.- exclamó enojada.- Se levanto de la cama y se dirigía al baño cuando la otra chica la detuvo empujándola haciendo que esta callera al suelo, en eso aprovecho y entro al baño.

¡Dígame joven!- Dijo con su cara de coqueta. ¡Ah!-Grito al ver al Saiya parado frente a ella totalmente desnudo.

En eso entro Milk.- dime Kakarotto, ¿Que deseas?

Tráeme una toalla y saca a esta esclava que parece traumada por cómo me encuentro.- Contestó algo malhumorado.- Kakarotto generalmente era dulce, pero cuando algo no le gustaba lo hacía saber.

Si, lo que tu ordenes.- Milk halo a la esclava y la saco del baño.- Vaya, vaya si que quedaste en shock Maron.- rio burlonamente.- Cállate estúpida.

Ahora no, permíteme.- dijo Milk sacando una toalla del closet y entrando al baño, cerrándolo con el seguro para estar totalmente a solas con el Saiyajin.

Toma mi amor.- expresó sonrojada pero a la vez feliz al colocarle la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Que bien luces Milk, veo que eres una doncella muy bonita, no podría pedir más.- esbozo con una pícara y dulce sonrisa.- Se acerco a ella tomándola con ambas manos por la cintura y comenzó a besarla, primero sobre los labios a lo cual la joven abrió la boca y él no dudo en saborear su interior, era una exquisita sensación sentir como sus lenguas se endosaban, luego de un rato se separaron del beso.

Vamos a tomar algo Milk.- invitó gustosamente el guerrero.- Ambos salieron del cuarto del baño y Maron estaba echa chispas de celos, aunque delante de Kakarotto actuaba como un angelito fiel a las órdenes de su dios, sin reprochar ni decir nada.

Maron necesito que vayas acompañada por supuesto de un soldado.- y señalo hacia la puerta.-a que traigas sabanas y cobertores y se los coloques a la cama.- Como diga joven.- y salió de la habitación hacer lo que le encomendaron.

Milk, sírveme una copa de vino y te sirves una tu.- diciendo esto se quito la toalla y se puso un boxer para poder descansar de tan largo día.

Ella tomo la botella y sirvió en ambas copas, dándole una a él.

Kakarotto la tomo de un solo sorbo y Milk solo atinaba a observarlo.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Al caso tu no bebes?- preguntó al ver a la chica que no tomo ni un trago.

No, nunca lo he hecho.- respondió inocentemente.

Esta bien, sino lo quieres dámelo a mi.- y él la tomo.- Ven siéntate con migo le dijo señalando el lugar de la cama.

Cuando estaban sentados uno a la par del otro él poso su mano en la pequeña cintura de ella y se miraron fijamente reflejados cada uno en la pupila del otro, y un impulso los llevo a besarse otra vez, Kakarotto acaricio por un momento el pecho de su esclava y a ella no parecía importarle, sino más bien decidió seguirle el juego abrazándose del cuello de él y enredando sus dedos en el cabello alborotado del Saiyajin.

En ese momento entro Maron que traía consigo el juego de sábanas para la cama. Por acto reflejo al escuchar abrir la puerta se separaron aunque ella ya había presenciado tal acto, poniendo de pelos de punta a la celosa esclava que dijo con ironía.- ¡Vaya! ¿Se divierten sin mi verdad?

Kakarotto frunció el seño, algo no común en él, pero el comentario de la esclava lo fastidio y respondió.- Tu esclava, limítate a obedecer mis órdenes y no opines si yo no te lo ordeno, así que mejor comienza a preparar mi cama.- Maron solo se dispuso a obedecer.- Milk se sentó en el sofá y pensó.- ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?, Kakarotto me gusta mucho, pero esto va demasiado rápido, no puedo creerlo.

Cuando estuvo lista Kakarotto ordenó a un soldado escoltar a Maron al cuarto donde eran llevadas las esclavas pertenecientes a la élite real.

Él se quedo a dormir placenteramente esa noche con Milk.

A la mañana, Vegeta comenzó a despertar, iluminado por los rayos del sol matutinos, que acariciaban el rostro del príncipe incitándolo a levantarse y comenzar un nuevo día, abrió sus ojos y sintió que su cuerpo estaba rodeado de esos delgados, frágiles y cálidos brazos de su esclava. Volteo a verla y ella dormía profundamente, él se sonrió a si mismo al ver un poco más de cerca y descubrir que en verdad era hermosa y que era suya.- Mujer.- ¡eh!.- susurró ella.- Esclava despierta.- volvió a llamarla moviendo un poco el cuerpo de la chica; esta comenzó a despertar y rozo un poco sus ojos para aclarar su vista y vio el rostro del príncipe que la observaba fijamente.- Bueno días Príncipe- dejo escapar de su boca.

Si, como sea.- contestó él secamente, sentándose en la cama y caminó hacia el baño a ducharse.- Bulma recordó todo lo sucedido y llego a la conclusión que una de esas noches él la reclamaría como mujer y tendría que obedecerle y cumplir con el apetito sexual del príncipe; o aunque no la desease, él tiene que cumplir con la orden del Rey. Pero no paso mucho como ella lo pensó para que esto sucediera.

Vegeta estaba en el baño, con el agua fría sobre su cuerpo. Pensando mucho en los hechos ocurridos.- Pero qué diablos pienso en esa estúpida esclava, esta claro que hace mucho no estoy con una mujer, pero no debo rebajarme a pedirle estar con migo, además ella es mi esclava y tiene que obedecerme.- ¿Que, qué?.- Se regaño a si mismo.- Yo no puedo estar deseando a esa terrícola sin gracia. Aunque tiene algo que me llama la atención, no, no puede ser si solo ha pasado un día y ya estoy pensando en ella, pero que bobadas digo.- Y así siguió peleando su mente y su subconsciente.

Lo mejor será no prestarle atención a mis instintos, aunque no me vendría mal divertirme un poco. Ni al caso, solo desahogare mi sed de sexo con ella y nada más, solo será sexo, si sexo, será como un juego.- trato de autoconvencerse.- De todas formas para eso me fue entregada.- Esclava ven.

Bulma lo escucho llamarla y fue hasta él. Al entra al cuarto del baño diviso el cuerpo desnudo del príncipe, él la miro y le dijo.- Alcánzame una toalla.- Ella se la llevo y se la entrego sin mirarlo de frente.

¿Qué te sucede?- Le preguntó.

Nada solo es que tu estas desnudo y, pues.

¿Qué? ¿Te doy miedo así?- pregunto poniendo su sonrisa ladina.

¡Claro que no! Solo es que eres un depravado.- Vegeta aprovecho ese comentario para empezar con su juego.

No me hables así esclava tonta, dijo al tiempo que la sujeto fuertemente con su cola acercándola a él.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin: **Hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo chicos comenten si les gusto. Pobre Bulma, ¿Estará con Vegeta? ¿Qué hará la esclava Maron para vengarse de Milk? Continua en el próximo capítulo que estará súper emocionante. Dejen sus hermosos REVIEWS Chain n.n


	4. Surgen los celos

Gracias por su apoyo mis queridos lectores siempre son mi inspiración, los quiero n.n

* * *

**Capitulo IV: Surgen los celos.**

La acerco a él que estaba bajo la ducha haciendo que ella también se mojara con toda y la ropa que traía.

¿Qué haces?, suéltame- decía Bulma tratando de zafarse del agarre de la cola del Príncipe.

No me tutees mujer soy tu amo.- Le advirtió.- Además veo que me temes.- dijo maliciosamente Vegeta, sonriendo de medio lado.

¡Nada de eso!, solo es que me sorprende tu atrevimiento suéltame.- decía ella.

¿Atrevimiento?, ¿Pero qué estupideces dices?, Si para esto me fuiste entregada, puedo hacerte lo que quiera.- dijo con una vos suave que la seducía mientras iba acercándola a él con su cola que aun continuaba alrededor de la cintura de Bulma.

Pero, que rayos piensas Bulma.- Se regaño a si misma.- Este sujeto solo ve tu cuerpo y no tu esencia, como puedo estar pensando en lo atractivo que luce, parezco una tonta.

En la otra habitación…

Al despertar Kakarotto vio a su futura esposa a su lado abrazada por su pecho con tan frágil anatomía, que la hacia ver tan vulnerable. Ni comparada a las rudas mujeres Saiyajin, con esos atléticos cuerpos, muy bien definidas, pero nada que ver con sus gustos. Beso su mejía, y luego esos seductores labios, que lo hacían desearla mucho más. No entendía exactamente lo que le pasaba, pero Kakarotto se dejaba llevar por sus instintos. Ella despertó al contacto de los labios de su amado, abrió sus ojos y pudo ver al joven a su lado, que la miraba dulcemente.

Buenos días- dijo ella al sonreírle.

Buenos días Milk, ¿Como haz amanecido?- Pregunto al levantarse de la cama para entrar al baño.

A tu lado siempre amaneceré perfecta.- Le contesto Milk al estirar su cuerpo para relajarlo.- Pero rápidamente recordó a su padre. Es cierto que Kakarotto era con quién quería estar, pero su padre era parte vital para su vida, tenía que verlo y decirle que estaba bien, que era feliz.

Si ya veo- le dijo él.- Ahora voy a ducharme, en seguida salgo.

Esta bien- contesto ella que aun seguía en la cama sumida en sus pensamientos.

Volviendo con BxV…

¿Y que dices?- preguntó él.

¿Qué digo de que?- le interrogo ella.

Toc. Toc, toc, llamaron a la puerta.

Urrg. Maldición. Te haz salvado esclava, ahora ve y abre la puerta.- Le ordenó Vegeta al liberarla de su agarre.

¡Pesado!- rezongo ella al envolver su cuerpo con una toalla, que aunque aun tenía puesta su ropa, se transparentaba todo por el agua de la ducha. Salió del cuarto del baño y fue a abrir la puerta. Frente a ella estaba Broly, un soldado que pertenecía al escuadrón Real del Príncipe. Ella le miro temerosa, y porque ¿no? Si este Saiya mide como dos metros o más de altura, y es de gran musculatura.

¡Quiero hablar con él Príncipe mujer!.- Le dijo con una cara que dejaba pensar que no traía ninguna noticia buena, que algo malo estaba pasando.

Si, enseguida le llamo.- respondió Bulma.- Pero al dar la vuelta, el príncipe ya estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

Déjanos a solas esclava.- dijo fríamente y con el ceño fruncido.

¡Umh! Grosero.- Le contesto al retirarse de allí.

Vegeta sola la miro con el rabillo del ojo y sin prestarle importancia a sus palabras. El príncipe salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él, para que cierta personita no metiera sus narices. Miro a Broly esperando que hablara.

Su majestad.- dijo con la mano en puño sobre su pecho al lado izquierdo e hincado haciendo reverencia.- Le informo que un humano, un macho ha venido a reclamar a su hembra, armo un alboroto haya afuera, aunque no les fue difícil a los soldados de tercera clase ponerlo en su lugar y lo han llevado al calabozo, pero esta pidiendo a gritos hablar con el príncipe.

¿Y a que hembra reclama Broly?- Pregunto sin sorprenderse ni una pizca.

A la doncella Bulma señor.- respondió Broly que aun seguía con su pose de respeto.

Los ojos de Vegeta se entre abrieron un poco.- En seguida iré Broly, espérame allá le ordenó.

Si su majestad.- respondió levantándose para irse.

Vegeta entro a su habitación y busco a Bulma que estaba en la bañera. El Príncipe entro, la observo y dijo.- Mujer, no quiero que salgas de este lugar hasta que yo regrese.

¿Pero porque?- interrogó.

Solo obedece. No quiero que salgas por ningún motivo.- Al decir esto salió del cuarto del baño, se vistió y se fue.

Cuando iba por el pasillo, vio a Kakarotto hablando con un soldado de tercera clase y se acerco a ellos, pero el soldado estaba ya retirándose y no pudo escuchar nada.- Vegeta, tenemos problemas, un hombre se quiso pasarse de listo al tratar de recuperar a su hembra...

¡Umh! Yo no llamaría problema a un humano Kakarotto- interrumpió cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces vamos a ver que sucede de una vez Vegeta, ¿Alguien tenía novio no?.- comentó divertido el joven Saiya.

Cállate, yo iré solo, tú sabandija no tienes porque ir a ver que sucede no es de tu incumbencia.- indicó retirándose para ir al calabozo muy irritado por el comentario.

Maldita sea, nadie hoza retar al príncipe de los Saiyajin, y menos un patético y estúpido humano, ¡umh!, que se ha creído ese inútil al mandar a solicitar mi presencia.- Iba meditando con una cara que dejaba muy en claro su enojo, y no era solo porque un humano le había atrevido a pedir hablar con él.- No señores, en el fondo sentía algo en su pecho al darse cuenta que su esclava tenía pretendiente y que este se escabulló tratando de recuperarla.

Al llegar al calabozo, los soldados de guardia hicieron reverencia ante su príncipe.- Su majestad en la celda 30AbDelta se encuentra el humano.- dijo uno de ellos.

¿Y que esperan para traerlo, inútiles? No estarán insinuando a que yo vaya hasta donde se encuentra.- Les dijo muy alterado por la situación que estaba pasando por culpa de la estúpida humana y del maldito insecto terrícola.

Los soldados se apresuraron a traer al hombre. Pasado unos minutos aparecieron con un humano con el rostro chorreándole sangre y líquidos viscosos por su boca, nariz, oídos y heridas totalmente abiertas.- Aquí esta señor, este es el sujeto que se atrevió a maldecir su nombre.

¿Qué cosa?- Musitó con total enfado al escuchar las palabras de aquel soldado.- ¡Déjalo ahí y desaparezcan de mi vista estúpidos!- Les manifestó el príncipe. En tanto los soldados desaparecían como un haz de luz, Broly aparecía de entre la sombras de aquel horrible calabozo oscuro y húmedo.

Vegeta solo le vio de lado y enfoco su vista sobre aquel detestable humano.- Habla de una maldita vez estúpido.- gritó enfurecido el príncipe.

El terrícola se encontraba totalmente herido que no podía articular palabra, pero a como dio lugar ya que por suerte Vegeta estaba ahí para escucharlo y tal vez jamás volvería esta oportunidad; con todo el esfuerzo del mundo y con el dolor más agudo que alguna vez en su vida sintió comenzó a hablar.- ¿Do, don-de esta ella?.- dijo viéndole hacia arriba, ya que estaba de rodillas y no podía mantenerse en pie debido a los múltiples golpes.

¿A quién te refieres humano?- pregunto con total desagrado.

A, a- a, Bulma.- mencionó al fin con algo de esfuerzo.

¡Ah! La humana.- Exclamó.- ¿Y para que la buscas?- le interrogó nuevamente.

Ella, es - mi, no, nov.- Ya no podía más se desangraba de a poco y su vista se estaba nublando.- Es mi novia.

Vegeta hizo un gesto en desagrado a esa palabra. Un Saiyajin jamás cortejaba a una hembra, solo eran ridiculeces y cursilerías terrestres, si le gustaba una hembra la señal de ello era practicar sexo con ella y marcarla para reclamarla como posesión de él.- Tu novia.- dijo soltando una carcajada.

Y que, ¿Se iban a casar?- Le expresó con total burla y una sonrisa de medio lado.

No, pero...

Pero nada.- Le corto sus palabras.- Ahora es posesión Saiya y nadie puede venir a solicitar que yo el príncipe Saiyajin hable con un retrasado mental como tú semejante insecto. ¡Bah! Imbéciles, se creen mucho para retarme; que pena con el que logre irritarme, no vivirá para contarlo.- Con estas palabras el príncipe se puso en marcha para alejarse de ahí. Pero se detuvo de pronto y sin voltear a ver al noqueado individuo interrogó.- Dime tu nombre humano, así le diré a la terrícola cuanto te ha costado querer dialogar con ella.- sonrió fugazmente.

Yamsha.- respondió al momento que se desmayó.

Vegeta solo pudo ver el cuerpo del hombre desplomarse en el suelo.- Llévalo a la enfermería Broly, no dejaré que muera sin sufrir, lo haré pagar por su osadía.- dijo viendo con total repulsión al pretendiente de su esclava.

Broly con algo de estupefacción por las palabras del príncipe solo asintió recogiendo el muchacho para llevarlo a su curación.

¡Ah! Broly.- le detuvo el príncipe.- Nada de cámara de recuperación.

Como ordene su majestad.- respondió al momento de salir por la entrada del calabozo.

Rato después Vegeta iba llegando a la sala donde entrenaban los de clase baja y se dispuso a comenzar su entrenamiento, claro que tenía su habitación especial donde solo él y su familia tenían acceso, sin embargo esto era una de las pocas cosas que le divertían, ver a todos esos gusanos correr de miedo con solo su presencia. Hoy se encontraba Raddits entrenando con algunos soldados de tercera clase como calentamiento. Cuando entro el príncipe.

Raddits.- Lo llamo Vegeta colocándose en posición de pelea.- Ven a combatir con migo.

Los soldados se alejaron rápidamente de allí, sabía lo que eran las peleas "amigables" si se podrían llamar así, entre el príncipe y sus compañeros de entrenamiento.

Rápidamente Raddits se lanzó a él con una serie de puñetazos y patadas, pero Vegeta era mucho más rápido que él y lo esquivaba fácil, velozmente el príncipe lo dejo sin aliento con un golpe al abdomen, obligando a Raddits a caer de rodillas al suelo

Vamos Raddits, hazme la tarde entretenida.- dijo bufándose de él.

El casi inconsciente Raddits se puso de pie y le lanzó una esfera de Ki, que Vegeta la aparto de un golpe con su mano haciendo que se estrellara en la pared provocando gran explosión.

Así siguieron toda la tarde…

Bulma se la había pasado todo el día en la habitación Real, y cuando ella intentaba salir, siempre estaba custodiada por un par de Saiyas afuera que le impedía desobedecer la orden del príncipe. Estaba más que aburrida, no podía ni tan siquiera ir a ver a su amiga Milk por culpa del mono, como ella le llamaba.

¡Ahhhh!.- dio un largo suspiro.- Solo puedo pensar en que será de mi vida, un día felizmente con mi familia y amigos, y otro con monos que quieren reproducirse. Vaya que cosas pueden llegar a pasar; tocarme a mi sufrir con el Mono Príncipe de los torpes Saiyajin.- dijo en vos alta, mientras observaba el atardecer desde el balcón y divisándose algunas estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer.

Un momento.- se dijo así misma.- monos ¡Por Kami!, recuerdo que cuando los Saiyas invadieron el planeta, se convertían en monos gigantes para sacar al máximo sus poderes, pero eso. ¡Oh Kami!, eso les sucede al ver la luna llena y eso será hoy.

Flash Back

Horas antes de que los Sayas invadieran la Capital del Oeste.

¡Padre mira! Las noticias, han invadido la capital del Norte y Sur en tan solo media hora además dicen que los Saiyajin tienen la capacidad de transformarse en monos gigantes para poder pelear al máximo.- dijo Bulma con total asombro.

¡Deberás hija!, bueno eso si que me gustaría estudiarlo.- le respondió el Sr; Briefs con una gran sonrisa.

Pero que cosas dices papá. A algunos les han pillado al cortarles la cola y con eso vuelven a la normalidad, aunque creo que es un intento suicida.

Fin Flash Back

Por Kami, tengo que avisarle a Vegeta.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin:** Los dejo en incógnita ¿verdad? Jajajaja,, si soy muy mala buajajaja…. Les subiré pronto el próximo capítulo, no desesperen. Nooooooo, se les olvide dejar sus hermosos y valiosos REVIEWS para saber que les pareció el capi.

Debo decir que este capítulo lo modifiqué ya que Yamsha no aparecía en él, ¿Habrá cruce de sangre? ¿Qué hará Bulma para impedir la transformación de los Saiyas en Ozarus? ¿Qué estarán planeando las esclavas contra Milk y Bulma? ….. Esto y más en el próximo capítulo Chain n_n…


	5. No debo caer

Pues aquí les dejo el Capi, V….. Recuerden que siempre tomo en cuenta sus comentarios.

Sin más ni más aquí esta. Besos.

* * *

**Capitulo V: No debo caer.**

Esa estúpida, ¡ashh!, como la odio con todo mi ser.- decía con sus ojos rojos atentando con salirse casi de sus órbitas del coraje y la rabia que sentía, pero más que todo celos, si, si, celos.

No te agobies Maron, tranquilízate, tú muriéndote por estar en el lugar de Milk y pensando en tu amado Kakarotto y ellos juntitos y felices, que ni se acuerdan que existes. Mira a mi, el príncipe no me interesa aunque me hubiera gustado probarlo aunque sea por una noche.- dijo Kisset con malicia en su rostro.- Pero por eso no me pongo histérica y berrinchuda.- terminó de decir.

Es cierto.- afirmó Kiana.- Al Príncipe solo le interesa la fenómeno peliazul, y aunque siento coraje no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.- decía mientras aseaba la cocina.

Cierren la boca par de tontas, porque yo no pienso quedarme así como así, tengo que armar un plan para que Kakarotto se quede sin su perra, solo pueden ver como nos desecho, como unas basuras inservibles, cualquier humano daría lo que fuera por estar con nosotras y estos imbéciles nos dejan en el olvido. Voy a deshacerme de la maldita trepadora y voy a llegar a sustituirla, porque lo obligaran a elegir otra y como yo soy la única pues automáticamente voy a ceder a él.- musitaba Maron mientras reía como lunática presa de los celos y envidia.

Bulma salió a toda prisa y al abrir la puerta ahí estaban los Saiyas de vigila en la entrada de la habitación real.

No puedes salir de aquí esclava, entra de nuevo.- le dijo amenazante uno de ellos.

Yo saldré cuando quiera, ustedes ya me hartaron.- les contestó al salir corriendo casi como una loca. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el soldado se coloco frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

A donde crees que vas estúpida mujer, no creas que por que el príncipe te tiene para gozarte por ahora, tu podrás tener mando sobre nosotros, si que estas muy equivoca esclava.- indicó el soldado burlándose descaradamente.

Oye, no le hables así a tu futura princesa estúpido.- Se escucho una vos muy conocida por todos.

Perdóname Kakarotto, pero el príncipe ordenó mantener a la esclava dentro de la habitación; y tu sabes que pasa si no obedecemos sus órdenes.- musitó con algo de coraje el soldado.

¿Crees que no lo se soldado?, pero creo saber también que yo tengo mando sobre ustedes y te ordeno que te vayas tú y tu compañero de aquí ahora mismo.- dijo con cara de enfado Kakarotto.

Lo se, tu tienes mando sobre nosotros, pero la orden del príncipe esta por sobre la tuya.- contestó muy nervioso el sujeto.

¡No me importa!- grito Kakarotto empezando a expulsar ki quedando rodeado por un aura color blanca que hacía ondearse a su cabello.

Treinta mil, treinta y tres mil, treinta cinco mil.- comenzó a contar el soldado que observaba con cara de espanto el scotter que traía sobre su ojo izquierdo.

Necesito hablar contigo.- Se escuchó la vos de Bulma sacando de su enfado a Kakarotto, haciendo descender su ki le dijo.- Esta bien, vamos.

Kakarotto entro a la habitación real, seguido por Bulma, cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en uno de los sofás.

Mira, lo que voy a decirte es de mucha importancia así que pon atención.- dijo ella.

Él solo le miro seriamente.- Me he dado cuenta de que hoy habrá presencia de luna llena y que ustedes por alguna razón se convierten en monos gigantes sin razonamiento al verla ¿No? ¿O me equivoco?

¡Eh!, si creo que así es.- le dijo despistadamente el Saiyajin.

Además se que al cortarles la cola pierden esa transformación para los que están convertidos y los que conservan su forma original no pueden transformase.- continúo hablando la chica.

Si, así es.- respondió el joven algo confundido.

Bueno, pues yo pienso que hoy tendremos espectáculo de simios sino hacemos algo.-terminó de decir Bulma.

¿Y qué propones que hagamos?- le pregunto él.

En ese momento entró Vegeta con múltiples heridas resultado de sus entrenamientos suicidas que realizaba cada día.- ¿Qué haces aquí Kakarotto?- Interrogó sin voltearle a ver.

Bulma salió a su encuentro para ayudarle, pero nada más recibió rechazo de parte del príncipe.- Déjame ayudarte Vegeta- le insistió tomándolo del brazo.

Aparte.- le grito él.- No he necesito tu ayuda, nunca la necesitaré y menos de un ser tan insignificante como tú.

Bulma sintió ese comentario como balde de agua fría pero solo guardo silencio.

Ah, es que, Bulma quería hablar conmigo.- le interrumpió Kakarotto a su primo y parándose de inmediato del sillón continuo diciendo - No te enfades Vegeta, sé que eres muy territorial con lo que te pertenece, pero yo jamás…

¿Qué demonio dices?, no trates de parecer más idiota Kakarotto, yo no estoy celoso y menos de una sabandija como tú y una esclava estúpida como esta.

Bueno, aquí la cuestión es que hay dos soluciones.- le dijo Bulma ignorando el segundo hiriente comentario del príncipe y dejándolo valerse por si mismo.- Una es que destruyan la luna con sus poderes, y dos que cada Saiyajin se corte la cola, además no creo que esa cola les sirva en nada ¿verdad?

Y para que diablos vamos hacer eso esclava, además ¿Ya no recuerdas para que use mi cola en la mañana?- le preguntó divertido Vegeta mientras se quitaba la armadura agujerada y abollada de los impactos que le proporcionaban en los entrenamientos.

Hoy habrá luna llena Vegeta y ustedes se convertirán en monos gigantes, ¿No es así?- le contestó la peliazul.

En ese caso, destruiremos la luna, porque no pienso dejar a mis hombres sin esa característica propia de nuestra raza y que además nos brinda la habilidad de transformarnos en Ozarus.- musitó el Príncipe.

¿Cómo se transformaran si destruirán la luna?- pregunto curiosa la joven.

Los Saiyajin podemos recrearla por medio de una esfera de ki esclava.- contestó malhumorado el príncipe.

Eso no es problema.- interrumpió Kakarotto.- Sería muy fácil desaparecer la luna pero la cosa es ¿Quién lo hará?, porque el que la destruya tendrá que verla antes de hacerlo y en vez de terminar con ella, comenzará a transformarse.

Entonces en ese caso lo harás tu Kakarotto.- Vegeta sonrió de medio lado ante la idea de dejar a su odioso familiar sin capacidad de transformación.

No, Vegeta yo no quiero hacerlo.- se negó rotundamente tratando de escapar al abrir la puerta de la habitación para retirarse.

¡Alto ahí Kakarotto!- gritó- Lo harás porque yo lo ordeno y punto, no volveré a repetírtelo insecto, al menos tienes que ser útil para algo.

No me interesa, yo no voy a quedarme sin mi cola y mi capacidad de utilizar el máximo poder Vegeta.- contestó al momento de volver a entrar y puso su rostro serio en verdad, aquella sonrisa que siempre le acompañaba se le borro.- Tú no tienes mando sobre mi.

¡Oh! Claro que lo tengo, acaso ya se te olvidó ¿Quién es el príncipe de los Saiyajin?- exclamó con exaltación.

No, pero tampoco se me ha olvidado que sigues siendo mi primo.- le respondió Kakarotto

Y que con eso, soy el príncipe sobre quien sea y aplicaré las leyes a cualquiera sin excepción alguna.- se le acercó y de un tirón le quitó la cola.

Bulma solo atino a sobresaltarse un poco al observar tal acto.

Kakarotto no podía creer lo que se había atrevido a hacer Vegeta. Se le quedo viendo casi enmudecido y en estado de shock al ver su cola en manos de Vegeta.- ¡Ahhh!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo temblar todo el castillo. Mi colaa, que le haz hecho Vegeta, eres un tonto.- decía sobando el lugar de donde antes dependía su preciada colita.- Ah dolido mucho, hay, hay.- se quejaba.

Solo es una cola Kakarotto, en un par de meses te volverá a nacer y ya. Ahora ve y destruye esa molesta luna, antes de que comience el caos de Ozarus.- le ordenó Vegeta.

Hay, me duele muchísimo, esta me las pagas Vegeta. Hay, pero, ahhhh, en fin, tendré que hacerlo.- le dijo molesto al momento de retirarse.

Kakarotto se fue y se posiciono frente a la luna a muchos kilómetros elevado en el aire. Concentró mucho poder en ambas manos que posiciono hacia adelante directamente hacia la hermosa luna llena, y pronunciando las palabras, KAME- HAME- HAA, formó una gran esfera de Ki que lanzo con todo su poder. Esta salió disparada hacia el centro de la luna y en pocos segundo hizo un gran explosión que dejo ver un espectáculo de luces de miles de colores. Minutos después cuando la explosión había finalizado el cielo estaba adornado simplemente con estrellas.

Bulma observó por última vez a la luna desde el balcón de la habitación del príncipe, al igual Milk que sorprendida miró lo que sucedía desde su habitación.- Pobre luna- se dijo así misma la peliazul.- Hasta ella tuvo que morir por lo monos.- especuló.

Después de pensar en sus muchas quejas entró y vio a Vegeta perdiendo mucha sangre de una de las heridas que tenía en la espalda.- Corrió hacia el baño y trajo consigo un botiquín para curar las heridas de él.

Dije, que no necesito nada ni de ti ni de nadie esclava.- le aseveró al ver lo que ella hacía.

No me interesa, deberías agradecer que te voy a curar, mejor te dejaría morir ingrato.- le confirmó al acercarse a él para quitarle lar garras de ropa que cubrían su tórax y abdomen para tener mayor accesibilidad a las heridas.

Una sonrisa muy marcada se reflejo en el rostro de Vegeta; y es que cuando el ponía una cara pícara es porque algo no tan bueno se le ocurría.- ¿No sabes que nosotros tenemos capacidad de curación muy rápida mujer? No somos débiles como los de tu raza e individuos como un tal Yamsha.- le afirmó burlonamente.

Se quedo fría al escuchar el nombre de su novio ¿Que le paso dime?, ¿Como sabes de él?- comenzó a preguntar.

Si quieres saber, él esta bien, le permití vivir un poco más. Ahora mismo ha de estar en la enfermería, y es que mis soldados si que le dieron su merecido- le contestó divertido.

¿Y que les ha hecho él para recibir eso de su parte?- volvió a interrogar Bulma, que aunque esa noticia era respectivamente mala, por alguna razón ella le comenzó a curar las heridas.

Quería dialogar contigo. - le confirmó el príncipe.- Ella limpiaba las heridas y extrañamente él se lo permitió sin rechazarla como siempre lo hacía.

La peliazul se sintió un poco más aliviada al saber que su novio estaba bien.- Sabes, el es mi novio.- le confesó al Saiya.

¡Bah! Que ridiculeces dices mujer.- se bufo de ella.

No es ninguna tontería.- confirmó la chica. Y con esto Bulma paseo su mano en los bordes de la herida olvidando un instante a Yamsha; estaba sorprendida por la anatomía que poseía esa raza. Miraba fijamente cada músculo de la espalda y la recorrió de arriba hacia abajo con su mano, examinado que no tuviera más lesiones en otras partes del cuerpo, le parecía extraño tenerlo ahí boca abajo en el sofá dejándose curar.

No toques demás esclava.- exclamó el Príncipe al sentirse más que tocado, era como una caricia que lo estaban dejando perder el control que nunca había perdido ante nadie y no permitiría que esa esclava lo subyugara.

Bulma se exalto al sentir la vos de él, estaba tan concentrada que no se había captado que le estaba tocando de manera delicada y suave, casi en un intento de caricia.- Ya terminé dijo ella al tapar con vendas todas las heridas para después retirarse a guardar el botiquín.

¡Que bien!, ya me estaba hartando de tu lentitud humana.

Eres un grosero y mal agradecido Vegeta.- manifestó al regresar de guardar el botiquín.

Alto, esclava tu no tienes por que hablarme así. Que te quede claro que aquí solo eres eso, una es-cla-va, estas para servir y sin reprochar.- le expuso mientras se paraba del sofá y se desnudaba para poder descansar en la cama.

Crees que no lo se. Además puede que sea una esclava pero se bien para que fui traída aquí príncipe y tú que te enorgulleces tanto de tu posición desobedeces y ¿por qué no hacerlo yo? Tu tienes que dar el ejemplo y aun así no haces lo que tu Rey ordena, así que no tengo por que obedecer a nadie y menos a alguien que no logra seguir las reglas. – le respondió.

Vegeta se enfado rápidamente por la osadía de las palabras de aquella insignificante esclava y la tomo del cuello con su cola, no apretaba el agarre, pero la poca fuerza que utilizó estaba de a poco cortando el paso del aire a los pulmones de Bulma.- No vuelvas a contestarme de esa manera esclava, ¿a caso quieres morir? Le dijo soltándola de manera brusca.

Cosf, cosf, tosió Bulma tomándose el cuello con su mano para sobarlo y tratar de calmar el dolor ocasionado, dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

¡Eres una bestia desgraciado mono!- le dijo casi en susurro y con vos entre cortada.- Jamás seré sumisa ante ningún Saiyajin y menos ante su odioso príncipe de pacotilla, aunque me mates no tendrás oportunidad de ver miedo en mis ojos.

Vegeta la acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo colocando sus manos a los lados en la pared antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar. El acercamiento fue tanto que Bulma podía sentir la reparación del Saiyajin en su rostro y el aliento de su boca cuando le habló.

¿Tú crees que no puedo llegar a infundirte miedo esclava? ¿A caso me estas retando?.- le hablo con la misma vos suave y sensual que utilizó en el incidente que ocurrió en el baño.

Esa vos que la dejaba helada cuando la escuchaba y ¡si! En efecto aunque no fuera capaz de aceptarlo así misma; en su interior se derretía ante la hombría y varonilidad de aquel maldito mono.

¿Qué pasa, te he dejado sin habla mujer?, ¿no que no me temías?- comentó emitiendo una corta risa que casi nunca dejaba escapar. Pero aquel carácter de la humana le divertía en cierta forma. No tenía fuerzas ni medios para defenderse de él y aun así se atrevía a retarle.

Verlo de esa forma, semi desnudo; como su tórax bajaba y subía con cada respiración, era demasiado para ella, sentirlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de poder tocarlo y acariciar. Tenerlo enfrente, con esa mirada tan profunda de sus ojos negros sobre ella. Su rostro ¡Oh por Kami! Era tan guapo.- pensaba mientras le miraba. No pudo resistir la tentación y poso su mano en el rostro de él. Se le acerco lentamente y no vio rechazo de su parte, entonces decidió darle un beso suave sin presión, pero que pudo sentir con todos sus sentidos los labios de ese Saiya.

Vegeta no opuso resistencia y le correspondió poco a poco. Ella abrazó su cuello y pego más su cuerpo al de él para poder tenerle más cerca. Era tan excitante ese contacto que deseaba cada vez sentir más sensaciones. El Príncipe la beso sin parar e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Bulma par saborearla mejor, explorándola sin respiro. Y la apretó contra la pared; recargando su cuerpo contra el de la humana posando sus mano en la cintura de esta.

Fue interrumpido al escuchar llamar a la puerta.

Rápidamente se separó de ella y fue a ver quien le interrumpía tan estimulante juego. Al abrir la puerta vio que era su padre el Rey Vegeta.

¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita padre?- le dijo mordazmente.

El Rey ignoro su pesado comentario.

Vegeta, necesito que mañana estés a las nueve de la mañana en el Salón principal. Necesito que tu y Kakarotto me informen sobre su decisión con respecto a las esclavas. ¿Te quedo claro?- terminó de exponerle el Rey.

Esta bien padre, ahí estaré. ¿Pero porque no mandaste a Bardock o a su hijo a avisarme?

Ellos están acompañando al escuadrón Real en una conquista de un planeta donde habitan seres muy fuertes, y también esta con ellos Nappa. Necesitan aprender nuevas técnicas al igual que tu.- le informó el Rey, devolviéndole el comentario que su hijo le hizo hace rato y retirándose en ese instante.

Urg. Si no fuera el Rey.- dijo Vegeta para si mismo cerrando de golpe la puerta.

Al entrar nuevamente vio a Bulma que estaba recostada en el sofá.

Por poco y caigo.- pensó él.- Es mejor dejar todo como esta y olvidarme que alguna vez la toque.- deliberó al acostarse en su cama.

Bulma no dormiría cerca de él esa noche. Por un instante sintió perder el control, pero no debía suceder otra vez. Debía mantenerse firme ante si.- recapacitó antes de dormirse.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin:** Bueno pues espero que les guste el fic. Comenten. Jajaj, ¿Por poco y se le hace no? Metiche Rey

¿Qué hará Marron para deshacerse de Milk? Dejen sus hermosos y valiosos REVIEWS… hasta el próximo capi, besos.. n_n…


	6. La elegida

Gracias por sus comentarios, los quiero mis lectores.

* * *

**Capítulo VI: La elegida.**

Kakarotto, Bardock y El Rey Vegeta estaban reunidos en el Salón Principal cuando escucharon abrirse la puerta. Era el príncipe quien hacia acto de presencia, con total desaprobación a las órdenes que su padre imponía.

Haz tardado demasiado Vegeta.- le reclamó el Rey.

Tengo obligaciones que cumplir en tu nombre padre.- respondió el joven sarcásticamente.

Desde que te vi pronunciar la primer palabra no haz mostrado respeto ante mi muchacho, no voy a permitir que sigas con tan mala educación.- reprendió el Rey.

Iremos directamente al grano.- intervino Bardock.- ¿Ya elegiste esposa Vegeta?

No necesito hacer eso, puedo tener a quien quiera.- contestó molesto.- Y es que si él elegía estaba dando a conocer que sentía algo por esa esclava a quien tomara como esposa.

¡Ya estoy harto de consentir tus inmadureces Vegeta!, elegirás esposas quieras o no.- dijo furioso el Rey.- Soldado trae a las esclavas.- ordenó.

Elegirás Vegeta, quieras o no.- afirmó Bardock.- Y tú Kakarotto, ¿A quien tomaras como tu mujer?

¡Ah! Ado, es que, se umm, enmareando, dela, eta.- respondió con la boca llena de comida, y es que estaba arrasando con todo el banquete servido en una mesa del Salón.

Ya, dinos de una buena vez y ahora mastica primero los alimentos para después hablar.- musitó con exasperación el príncipe.

Kakarotto terminó de tragar únicamente cuando ya la mesita estaba vacía, solo con los utensilios.- Si, lo que decía era que se me había olvidado ese detalle, pero ahora que lo mencionas yo si ya elegí esposa.- respondió.

En ese momento el soldado entro llevando las esclavas hasta el Rey.

¿A quién elegiste Kakarotto?.- preguntó el Rey que observaba a las doncellas.

Las esclavas Milk y Maron se miraban con ojos asesinos, pues Kakarotto diría el nombre de la electa, y aunque Milk sabía que sería ella, no dejaba de estar muy nerviosa ya que en su mente cruzaban muchas preguntas sin respuesta aun. Mientras que Maron sentía un infinito odio hacia Milk por haberse colado primero en el corazón del guerrero.

Raddits y Nappa aparecieron en ese momento tan crucial en la vida de las cautivas. Con sus ropas a medio cubrir sus cuerpos, con las armaduras destrozadas y muy sucios. Ellos venían de conquistar aquel planeta con seres muy fuertes, pero como siempre los Saiyas salían victoriosos.

Hola hermano, Nappa, ¿Cómo les fue?- saludó Kakarotto.

Como todo el tiempo, hemos conquistado otro planeta más.- respondió Nappa.- Y también ya nos informaron del porque de su reunión.

Entonces no hacen falta explicaciones.- comentó Bardock

Kakarotto, di el nombre de tu futura esposa.- expuso el Rey.

El muchacho camino hasta Milk y la tomo de la mano para presentársela al Rey.- Es ella tío Vegeta.

¿Cómo te llamas y que edad tienes esclava?- interrogó el Rey.

Me llamo Milk y tengo 16 años.- respondió la chica que hacía reverencia ante el soberano.

Muy buena elección Kakarotto, aunque es demasiado joven ¿no crees?- afirmó el Rey.

Para mi es perfecta tío, yo tengo 21 años y creo que no es mucha la diferencia.- contestó seriamente el joven.

Muy bien, y tu Vegeta dime, ¿Quién será la princesa?- pregunto con vos firme.

La que sea, a mi me da igual.- declaró malhumorado el príncipe.

Pues esta es muy bonita.- intervino Raddits que miraba lujurioso a la peliazul y acercándose a ella la tomo de la barbilla arrimándosele lentamente. Bulma estaba espantada ante el Saiyajin que tenía al frente. Raddits poso su mano en la cintura de la chica y la apretó hacía él.- Este guerrero no era para nada delicado con su tacto y estaba presionando demasiado.

¡Duele!.-Se quejó Bulma con vos ahogada.

Vegeta miró furioso a Raddits, como demonios se atrevía a tocar propiedad ajena. Se acercó hasta el guerrero posesivamente.- Suéltala Raddits, esta es una de mis esclavas y no permitiré que la estés manoseando, es una falta de respeto hacia tu príncipe.- amenazó con su cuerpo desprendiendo energía.

Raddits la soltó.- Entonces di a cual quieres, porque yo tomaré a una de ellas, no permitiré que solo tu te diviertas Vegeta.- respondió con una sonrisa sádica y bestial en su rostro.

Tú no me ordenes nada insecto. – rechisto enojado Vegeta.- Lleven a esta esclava a mi habitación y las demás ofrézcanlas a Raddits, que por lo que veo esta muy impaciente por sexo.- le manifestó el príncipe con una sonrisa burlona.

Bulma, que era la elegida fue llevada a la habitación real del príncipe y ahí la dejaron, mientras un soldado vigilaba la puerta.- ¡Maldito mono!- pensó Bulma.- Es un engreído, piensa que puede tomarme sin protesta alguna, ya verá cuando regrese.

Umm, está muy bonita.- expresó Raddits observando a Maron.- me quedaré con esta Rey Vegeta.- dijo informándole a su tío la elección.

Entonces yo escogeré a esta.- señaló Nappa mirando a Kisset.

La otra esclava se le será destinada a un soldado del escuadrón de Vegeta.- argumentó Bardock.

Cada una de las esclavas fue escoltada por un soldado a la respectiva habitación de cada guerrero.

Kakarotto se retiró a su habitación con Milk, el Rey y Bardock fueron a atender las obligaciones del imperio, Vegeta fue a entrenar a su escuadrón real, Raddits y Nappa se dirigieron a tomar una ducha a los baños de la sala de entrenamientos y ahí conversaron largas horas sobre las conquistas, peleas, nuevos ataques etc.

Por la noche Raddits regreso a su habitación y Nappa se encaminó a tomar unos tragos al bar del palacio.

Maron se encontraba frustrada, ya no podía hacer nada.- ¡Maldición!, mi plan se fue a la basura. Quería envenenar por medio de la comida a la perra de Milk, pero todo ha acabado. Tanta suerte tuve que me destinaran a trabajar en la cocina y no me dio tiempo de conseguir el veneno para colocarlo en los alimentos de la estúpida trepadora, ashh.- se quejaba la esclava por su fracasado plan.

Raddits entró a su habitación y ahí estaba su mujer. Sentada en un sofá tan pensativa.

Maron vio entrar al Saiya y le miró acercarse a ella, la tomo por el brazo aproximándola a él. – Espera, ¿Qué haces?- exclamó la chica poniendo sus manos en el pecho del hombre, tratando de alejarlo.

¡Guarda silencio esclava!, no me gustan las concubinas malcriadas y caprichosas, debes comportarte sumisa si quieres salir viva de esto.-expresó el endemoniado hombre.

Con estas palabras Raddits comenzó a besarla salvajemente y sin medida, mordiendo los labios de la mujer y haciéndolos sangrar.

¡Hay! No, me lastimas.- dijo Maron apartando el rostro para que Raddits ya no la dañara.

Este la tomó de la barbilla con su mano, obligándola a besarlo, y siguió estrujando los labios de la joven.

Audazmente bajo su mano libre por los pechos de ella, amasándolos y apretándolos fuertemente, mientras que con la que le sostenía el rostro, le rasgó el vestido de un solo tirón dejándola solo en ropa interior. Él por su parte se separo un momento de la muchacha y se quito la armadura dejándola caer pesadamente al duelo, se deshizo del uniforme de batalla y el bóxer, dejando a la vista de la esclava su varonilidad.

Maron quiso dar un paso atrás pero Raddits no le permitió ni un solo movimiento. La atrajo rudamente hacia él e inició a mordisquearle el cuello, bajo lentamente por él hasta llegar a los pechos de la chica, le rompió el sostén dejando a su merced los suculentos pechos vírgenes de la mujer. Maron lloraba incontroladamente.- Ese maldito Saiyajin estaba por violarla y peor aun la trataba ferozmente y sin delicadeza alguna.

Raddits jugó con su cuerpo a como quiso, en tanto sus manos dejaban moretones en las piernas de la muchacha al acariciarla con brutalidad. Era un hombre violento con sus amantes, todas sin excepción no sobrevivían más de una noche a su lado, les practicaba sexo bestial sin importarle la clase de mujer con que estaba fornicando.

Quitó de una vez por todas, la última prenda que cubría la intimidad de la mujer. La tiró a la cama y se colocó sobre ella mordiéndole la piel, haciéndolo sangrar al instante.- ¡No! Por favor.- suplicaba la esclava para que se detuviera. Raddits, como si no la escuchará seguía devorándola. Abrió las piernas de ella y sonrió con lujuria y vio como ella se retorció de placer al sentir el contacto.- Veo que te gusta lo que te hago ¿verdad?- preguntó el Saiya.

Maron se dio cuenta que ya no podía escapar y solo se dejo llevar, tal vez si ella accedía él ya no la maltrataría. Y en contra de sus sentimientos decidió disfrutar lo inevitable.

Ella asintió con su cabeza y Raddits prosiguió a hacerla suya. Ambos se recostaron en la cama, la muchacha extasiada y cansada. Él era un Saiyajin y no se rendía con tan poco, pero por alguna razón la dejo descansar y el sueño los venció pronto.

Vegeta caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose a su habitación sumido entre sus pensamientos. Entró y encontró a Bulma con la cena servida y comiendo.

Que malos modales tienes.

No creí que llegaras temprano.- le contestó ella sin dejar de alimentarse.

Deberías comportarte frente a tu futuro esposo mujer.- afirmó él con plena sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella le miro fijamente y después de un momento se hecho a reír escandalosamente. Vegeta bufó enojado y se acercó a ella.- ¿De qué te ríes mujer vulgar?- sabía que con eso la pararía, y si, en efecto dio resultado.

Bulma paro ante el insulto, se puso de pie con las manos en sus caderas y con el seño fruncido.- No vuelvas a insultarme mono.

Y tú no vuelvas a llamarme mono bruja.- contra atacó el príncipe dándole la espalda.

Bulma se aproximo a él para encararlo colocándosele enfrente. Ya te dije que mi nom…

Fue callada cuando Vegeta colocó su mano sobre la boca de ella.- Desde ahora tendrás muchas obligaciones que cumplir para que tu esposo se sienta a gusto.- expresó Vegeta.

Bulma aparto la mano del príncipe.- Yo no te dije que quería ser tu esposa, además ni me haz propuesto matrimonio Vegeta.- dijo en tono enfadado.

No necesito hacerlo, tú ya eres mía desde él momento que te elegí.- afirmó con dominio.- Y no debes preocuparte, solo debes darme un heredero y esto se acaba mujer.

Pues ese es mi plan. En cuanto nazca nuestro hijo yo me largo de aquí, no pienso soportar ni un minuto más de tus maltratos. ¡Amh!, que piensas, yo allá afuera tengo mi novio que espera por mi, no necesito nada de ti. Pero eso sí, ni pienses en que mi hijo se quedará aquí. Con gusto pasaré de lo amargo a lo dulce.- corroboró hiriente en cada palabra.

El príncipe sin darse cuenta había desarrollado en su interior cariño por la humana, y ella solo desvanecía sus pocos sentimientos con esas palabras. Había hecho bien con no decirle nada de lo que sentía, su orgullo estaba lastimado y no permitiría más condescendencias ni tratos especiales para ella.- El heredero se quedará a mi lado como Saiyajin que será y mañana a primera hora verás como se revuelve del dolor tu amante mujer.- anunció Vegeta.

¿Te refieres a Yamsha?- preguntó con aflicción es su corazón.

Da igual como se llama esa sabandija, lo que si te digo es que mañana yo mismo me aseguraré de que tenga una muerte lenta y dolorosa.- rio con sadismo.

No por favor, no lo mates.- imploró Bulma.

Te quedarás sola por tu bocaza esclava, nunca debiste decir que te irías y menos con ese estúpido.- indicó dando la vuelta para irse.

Vegeta espera no te vayas.- le llamó a gritos.- Haré lo que sea pero no lo lastimes.

¿Eres capaz de todo por ese imbécil?- preguntó aun de espaldas hacia ella.

Solo no quiero que le hagas nada Vegeta, él no te ha hecho algo a ti.

Al escuchar esto él se dio la vuelta y solo le brindó una mirada impúdica.- Esta noche intentaremos engendrar un heredero, ya quiero terminar con esta maldita farsa.

Pero aun no estamos casados.- expuso Bulma.

Eso a mí no importa, esta noche lo haremos y punto, además creo saber que en menos de una semana se celebrará la boda y tu tendrás que estar embarazada para entonces, no perderé el tiempo en esperas estúpidas, el niño será un Saiyajin y nada le faltará, tú te convertirás en princesa, vivirás con lujos y todo a tu disposición así que no tienes nada que perder, cuando quedes embarazada entre nosotros no habrá más nada, ni tan siquiera sexo pero luego de que nazca el heredero tú y yo nos olvidaremos completamente el uno del otro y para siempre, ya no tendremos porque relacionarnos en lo absoluto.- expuso con rabia para luego retirarse.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin:** Lamento terminar así el capítulo, pero es que si le agregaba lo demás quedaría súper larguísimo. En el próximo capítulo habrá un acercamiento más íntimo entre Bulma y Vegeta.

Dejen sus hermosos y valiosos REVIEWS.

Pobre Yamsha ¿Al caso morirá?

Pronto pronto más acercamientos, más problemas y Vegeta un tanto más sensible. Bye bye


	7. Visitas inesperadas

Holita, sigo aquí tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Gracias enormemente por sus Reviews, me animan a actualizar más pronto n_n .

Bueno, pensé en darle más vueltas al asunto y que Vegeta y Bulma no estuvieran juntos aun, créanme que ideas me sobraron, pero ya es tiempo aquiii lo tiene.

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Visitas inesperadas.**

Bulma se quedó sola pensando atentamente a cada palabra que ella le dijo a Vegeta, una parte en su interior se contradecía sin saber por qué, es cierto que él era un hombre arrogante, orgulloso, despiadado, pero a ella la trataba de una manera no muy usual, es cierto que todo lo que le acaba de decir era muy duro pero hasta cierto punto era ella quien lo provocó.- No debí ser tan dura.- se quejo en su mente.- ¡Mono! Imbécil me saca de mis límites, y mis límites son muy cortos.- se sonrió así misma, sabiendo que su paciencia era pequeña.- Pero él se ha portado muy bien con migo, se puede llegar a decir que amable a comparación como trata a los demás y a pesar de ser un orgulloso príncipe me he llegado a sentir bien con su compañía.- Creo que tengo miedo, ¡Oh Kami!, ¿Qué hare?, me dijo que intentaremos engendrar al heredero. No es que él no me atraiga pero, no sé cómo va hacer y suponiendo como es será muy agresivo y violento. Ojalá y no me vaya a lastimar ese mono salvaje.- terminó de pensar al acostarse en la cama, ya con su pijama puesta y con un gran temor por pensar en el hecho de hacer el amor con el Saiyajin, de cierta manera le resultaba muy atractivo con esos músculos bien formados, ese rostro implacable con facciones que solo un dios podría tener, su interior se encendió al imaginarlo completamente desnudo sobre ella.

Nappa que se había ido para el bar, tomo mucho hasta llegar a las alucinaciones. Luego se fue a su habitación y llegó gracias a la ayuda de uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón. El soldado lo dejó en la puerta de la recámara y al entrar solo atinó a abrazar a la esclava Kisset que se encontraba dormida en la cama del hombre. Ésta quedó sorprendida al sentir el peso del Saiya sobre ella, permaneció quieta por un momento esperando la siguiente reacción del hombre, respiró profundo cuando sintió los ronquidos y lo observó dormido como a una piedra, lo rodo al lado de su cama sintiéndose liberada. Se había salvado de que ese hombre la tocara por esta noche.

Vegeta llegó una hora después de dejar a Bulma en gran suspenso. Entró a la habitación y vio a la mujer durmiendo cómodamente. Se aproximo a la cama y se sentó en el borde para quitarse los guantes y luego las botas, se despojó de la armadura y completamente de su traje quedando en bóxer.- la observó por un momento más, rio para sí mismo y se acostó al lado de Bulma.

POV Vegeta

La mujer en realidad tiene una belleza inusual, pero no debo permitirme sentir ningún absurdo y débil sentimiento por ella, el heredero será la mejor parte en todo esto. ¡Maldita sea todo! No sé por qué demonios siento este vacío al imaginarme a la mujer ser tocada por otro, mañana le daré muerte al insecto y eso lo arreglará todo.

Fin POV Vegeta

Ella lo sintió acomodarse a su lado y abrió los ojos encontrándoselo de espaldas, quedó asombrada porque él aun no le insinuaba nada. Vegeta la sintió moverse alejándose de su costado, se volteo para quedar frente a ella y la observo mirándole con temor en sus hermosos ojos azules, la sonrisa ladina del Saiya marcó su rostro y un gesto de burla surgió desde sus adentros.

¿A qué temes mujer?- preguntó divertido. Puesto que era la primera vez que sentía emanar temor del cuerpo de la chica.

A, a nada.- contestó Bulma nerviosa.

¿Te doy miedo?- interrogó nuevamente.

No.- se apresuró a decir.

Él se acercó a ella para poder tocarla, pero Bulma se alejo quedando en el borde de la cama.- ¿A dónde iras?- siguió interrogándole.- Sabes que no puedes escapar.- continuó diciéndole con vos suave y sensual.- En un rápido movimiento la tomó por la cintura con una mano y haló para acercarla a él, acarició el cabello de Bulma y la vio cerrar los ojos. Ella experimentó una gran satisfacción al sentirse tocada, a lo que él sonrió porque estaba logrando despertar sensaciones en ella.

¡Alto! No puedo darme el lujo de ser tan débil.- se reprendió en su mente.

Bulma abrió los ojos y lo miro alejarse.- ¡Oye!- dejo escapar en reproche.- Pero rápidamente se tapo la boca y se dio la vuelta para no ser descubierta en tan penoso acto.- ¿Ella rogando que él no se detuviera?- No, no podía ser así, humillársele a ese orgulloso príncipe, jamás.- Pensó.- Aunque ya era un poco tarde para retractarse.

Al instante sintió la carcajada de burla del príncipe. Se giró nuevamente y lo vio reírse como nunca, ante esto ella puso una cara seria pero a la vez le miró sorprendida.- Era muy atractivo, nunca le había visto de esa forma, su rostro relajado dejando ver esa perfecta sonrisa, esos perfectos labios, todo era perfecto en él.

¿Por qué te enojas?

Umh, note burles.- contestó ella.

¿Quieres esto verdad?- volvió a interrogarle.

¡Nunca me oíste! Nunca voy a desear estar contigo maldito mono Saiya.- dijo exaltada.

Ya veremos.- fue la respuesta del príncipe para luego ponerse sobre ella, le acarició suavemente en la mejía. Era hermosa, con bello rostro de porcelana, cuerpo esbelto y frágil, una ola de excitación invadió sus sentidos, la esclava en verdad era bella eso no podía negarlo, el exquisito aroma que emanaba del cuello de la joven lo estaba embriagando.

La deseo después de sentir el contacto con el cuerpo de la peliazul; lo que comenzó como un juego ahora se estaba volviendo una necesidad de poder tocarla y sentirla, de ningún modo pensó ambicionar poseerla con tal necesidad hasta estos momentos. Quería hacerla suya totalmente, marcar cada centímetro de la piel blanca de la muchacha con su esencia y tener la certeza que esa mujer le pertenecía solo a él.

Se quedaron ahí viéndose, deleitándose con la mirada. Bulma en ningún momento pensó en Yamsha, lo había olvidado por completo. El príncipe bajo su mano a uno de los pechos de ella y lo apretó suavemente con movimientos de arriba abajo y la miró mover su cabeza y entre abrir la boca por el placer que le estaba dando al ser tocada. La peliazul abrió los ojos y no pensó más, tenía que vivir ese momento y su primera vez no sonaba tan mal, al menos el hombre que sería dueño de su virginidad sería un príncipe y no cualquier principito, era el príncipe de la raza de guerreros más poderosa del universo.

Se dejó llevar y levantó su cabeza para unir sus labios con el Saiya. Vegeta captó su timidez en ella, en un instante analizó la inexperiencia de la chica y él decidió ayudarla profundizando el beso. Abrió su boca y ella por acto reflejo hizo lo mismo sintiéndose invadida por la lengua de él, se besaron lento para luego hacerlo apasionadamente, una lucha comenzaba a darse en sus bocas y un juego de sensaciones se apoderaba de sus cuerpos.

Vegeta se separó de ella y en un rápido movimiento le arrancó la camisa dejando a la vista la figura de sus pechos y de un solo alón le rasgo el sostén tan estorboso en ese instante, la miró detenidamente, deseó marcar su piel, de saborearla, de sentir el dulce placer del sexo. Se abalanzó a ella y comenzó a besarle obteniendo de Bulma al fin una respuesta que consiguió excitarlo a totalidad.

¡Ah!, Vegeta, sigue.- Le dijo entre jadeos. La muchacha se sintió estremecer al experimentar la sensaciones de goce que le brindaba Vegeta. El príncipe acariciaba con toda delicadeza el cuerpo de la joven, no supo por qué pero quiso disfrutar cada instante. Abandonó su tarea y la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez con lujuria reflejada en sus actos. Bulma a pesar de que nunca había hecho esto empujó bruscamente a Vegeta para quedar sobre él y besarle el cuello de manera sensual, suave, pasando su lengua en la tibia piel del joven, fue bajando marcando en su paso cada músculo del tórax del príncipe hasta llegar al vientre, ahí se detuvo y él entendió que ya no necesitaba la ropa interior. Se despojó de ella y observó a la peliazul mirándole extrañada.

¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntó de manera divertida y orgullosa.

Bulma sonrió sin decir nada y se tendió sobre él acariciando con sus manos sus musculosos brazos, siguió besándolo sin descanso.

Vegeta la giro sin dejar de besarla para quedar sobre ella. Le quitó por fin el short dejando a su vista no mucho que imaginar y metió su mano bajo la ropa interior de Bulma y al instante supo que no debía esperar más.

¡Vegeta!- dijo ella arqueando su espalda al sentirse invadida por los dedos de él en su intimidad. El príncipe quería brindarle placer y su entre pierna ya estaba comenzando a dolerle por tan larga espera gritando que la poseyera de una vez. Con su mano aun indagando en la parte baja de Bulma, la beso intensamente. Bulma estaba que ya no podía más y entre jadeos frenéticos experimento tocar el cielo. Vegeta sonrió satisfecho al oírla gemir y verla retorcerse de placer bajo él. Se deshizo rápidamente de la última prenda de la joven y le abrió las piernas. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de ella pudiendo observar la vergüenza de la chica. No tardo mucho en sus actos hasta poseerla completamente inundándola de su fruto.

Después de recobrar sus agitadas respiraciones Vegeta salió de ella y se acostó en su lado de la cama, apartó algunos mechones del cabello de Bulma de su rostro y la beso lentamente. Ella descansó su cabeza en el pecho del príncipe quedándose pronto dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma despertó alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, buscó con sus manos entre las sábanas a Vegeta aun con sus ojos aun cerrados, los abrió observando vacía la cama. Un aroma captó su atención, envolvió una sábana alrededor de su cuerpo y fue a la sala de la habitación encontrándoselo ahí, estaba desayunando como siempre grandes cantidades de comida, se aproximó a él y le dio un beso en su mejía sentándose a su lado.

Buenos días Vegeta.- saludó ella tomando del vaso de jugo de naranja del joven.

¿Tienes hambre?- dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por supuesto que si.- respondió ella.

¿No te cansaste anoche?- decía en tanto la sentó en sus piernas.

Bulma entendió el doble sentido de la conversación y decidió obviar esa respuesta.- Amanecí adolorida.-le contestó acariciándole el cabello mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo.

Tienes que bañarte, ¿Pero creo que esto te estorba cierto?- manifestó Vegeta comenzando a quitarle la sábana para besarle el cuello.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

Vegeta apartó a Bulma y fue a ver quién era.

Príncipe Vegeta, su padre el Rey Vegeta requiere de su presencia inmediata en la base de aterrizaje. Parece que unas naves pertenecientes a nuestras tropas están a punto de aterrizar.- informó un soldado haciendo reverencia ante su superior.

Me llama solo porque unas estúpidas naves van a aterrizar.- ¿En que estará pensando mi padre?- dijo al soldado.

Señor, no son cualquier nave, son las que utilizábamos en el planeta Vegita y que con su destrucción desaparecieron quedando solo en las que viajamos para llegar hasta aquí, además son cuatro exactamente las que viene hacia acá.- terminó de decir el soldado.

Está bien, en cinco minutos estoy allá.- contestó dando un sonoro portazo.

¿Qué sucede Vegeta?- preguntó Bulma al verlo con cara de fastidio.

No molestes mujer, quédate aquí y no salgas, ya sabes que es una orden.- decía mientras se colocaba la ropa.

Si, aquí me quedaré y ¿Volverás pronto?-preguntó la peliazul parándose del sofá.

No lo sé, es mejor que no me esperes pronto.- contestó para después salir.

En el pasillo del palacio Kakarotto y Vegeta se encontraron ya que ambos fueron citados para ir a la base de aterrizaje.

Vegeta, ¿A ti también te han llamado?- preguntó inocentemente Kakarotto.

¡Uhm!, no digas idioteces Kakarotto, aquí el único que estorba eres tú.

El muchacho no dijo nada ante la grosería de su primo y ambos caminaron en silencio. Esclavos marchaban con sus cabezas viendo el piso ante la presencia del príncipe y de Kakarotto, todos les temían, para los seres inferiores los Saiyajin no eran más que malditos mercenarios asesinos, los cautivos de todos los planetas conquistados eran destinados a trabajos pesados y las mujeres más hermosas enviadas a los harén del palacio, pero las vírgenes siempre eran entregadas al Rey y a Bardock.

Hijo, que bueno que llegaron a tiempo de ver el aterrizaje.- comentó Bardock que ya estaban ahí junto con el Rey.

¿Cuál aterrizaje?- interrogó Vegeta.

Como te informó el soldado, cuatro naves Saiyajin tocaran tierra en nuestra base dentro de un par de horas, no sabes de quienes se tratan pero les he concedido el permiso de llegada.- contestó

Pero.- pensó un momento el príncipe.- Oye padre ¿Que no fuimos acaso nosotros y nuestras élite de tropas y algunos de tercera clase los únicos en sobrevivir a la explosión?

Eso pensábamos Vegeta, pero al parecer tenemos visitas.- contestó el Rey mirando el radar que indicaba claramente naves en la atmósfera terrestre.

¿Y quienes podrán ser?- preguntó Kakarotto

Saiyajin claro está hijo, nadie más tiene al alcance nuestra tecnología.- respondió Bardock.

Pasado el tiempo estipulado y aun no tocaban tierra, se hacía aun más tarde cuando las naves cayeron estrepitosamente, el Rey y los demás que ya estaban en la plataforma de aterrizaje se acercaron a unos cuantos metros para ver de quien se trataba. A los pocos segundos la compuerta de una nave empezó a abrirse seguida de las demás provocando una gran polvareda, con la cual se les dificultó la vista.

Vegeta el scooter míralo.- dijo Kakarotto.

Todos activaron sus scooter y visualizaron en él niveles de energía relativamente altos, no como el de ellos pero si igual que un guerrero perteneciente a la clase baja.

Cuando todo el alboroto pasó los guerreros vieron a cuatro Saiyas avecinándose hacia ellos.

¡Ahh!.- gritó Kakarotto con gran impresión.- Ve, Vege, Vegeta si son ah, son.

¡Habla de una buena vez sabandija!- ordenó exasperado el Príncipe.

Son Drita, Saraty, Mai… ¡Ah!

Mairita y Salia.- terminó la frase el príncipe.

Las Saiyas se acercan con vuelo al Rey y a los demás.

Vaya, pero que sorpresa, les doy la bienvenida.- les dice Bardock.

Las muchachas se arrodillaron en presencia del Rey y el príncipe Vegeta.

Un gusto poder encontrarles.- dijo una de ellas.

Salia, ¿Cómo has estado?- es un gusto verte.

Hola Kakarotto, nosotras los hemos buscado por cada planeta y como no teníamos nuestros scooter no pudimos localizarles fácilmente, pero no creímos hallarlos en este mundo tan débil de poder.- comentó Saraty. Las mujeres se pusieron de pie después de la reverencia.

Desgraciado Kakarotto como te atreviste a abandonarme.- dijo Salia acercándose peligrosamente al joven.

Espera Salia, yo, yo. Tu bien sabes que ese meteoro nos agarró de sorpresa.- contestó nervioso por la acusación de su ex novia Saiyajin.

Eso te salva desgraciado, que si no…

Príncipe, un gusto saludarle.

Si, como sea Drita.- respondió como de costumbre Vegeta.

¿Cómo es que ustedes se han salvado?- interrogó Bardock.

Estábamos saliendo de la atmósfera del planeta Vegita para ir en busca de un buen planeta cuando vimos pasar frente a nosotras el meteoro, quisimos avisarles por medio de los scooter pero los habíamos olvidado, para cuando reaccionamos el planeta estaba siendo destruido, yo fui la que vio sus naves partir pero seguirles el rastro después de la explosión resultó ser muy difícil.- explicó Mairita.

El Rey Vegeta rio fuertemente captando la atención de todos.- ¿Qué te sucede padre?- preguntó un confuso príncipe.

Ves, es una suerte, ustedes ya no tendrán que casarse con las terrícolas.- afirmó con alegría el Rey Vegeta a lo que todos lo miraron expectante.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin:** Me disculparan, pero no quise hacer un encuentro más fuerte porque era la primera vez de Bulma y no podía hacer algo más salvaje. Eso lo dejo para los capítulos posteriores n.n

Decidí dejarles hasta aquí, pobre Vegeta y Kakarotto ¿Cómo reaccionará Bulma y Milk cuando se enteren? ¿Arruinaran los planes la llegada de las Saiyajin? Esperemos la reacción de ellos en el próximo capítulo n_n Dejen sus Reviews. Chain.


	8. ¿Donde estás Bulma?

Gracias a su apoyo mis queridos lectores.

Aclaro que aquí los Saiyas no han aprendido a detectar la presencia de otro ser mediante el ki, solo pueden localizarse con el scooter.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: ¿Dónde estás Bulma?**

Padre, tú nos obligaste a elegir esposa terrícola y sabes muy bien que yo no estaba de acuerdo, ahora nos vienes con la estupidez de que elegiremos a una Saiya, pero que palabra la tuya, veo que no vale nada.- respondió groseramente el príncipe.

Después hablaremos sobre eso muchacho, ahora es mejor entrar al palacio.- responde con serenidad el rey.- No le sorprendía a estas alturas la desobediencia y el desacato que presentaba el príncipe ante él. Lo crió de forma perversa y lo trataba cruelmente durante los entrenamientos, y que a pesar de tener tan solo dos años cuando comenzó a enseñarlo él siempre le daba palizas de muerte en los entrenamientos, un día de estos tendría que enseñarle por las malas quién seguía siendo el soberano.

Los Saiyas se dirigieron al comedor para poder charlar a gusto, en todo y la espera ya estaba cayendo la noche. Salia estaba alimentándose, no sin dejar de lado al macho que alteraba sus hormonas, miraba muy penetrante y sin apartar su vista ni un momento de Kakarotto, con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus labios estudiando cada facción del cuerpo del guerrero, había sido suyo y estaba claro que volvería a serlo, no cometería el mismo error dos veces, es cierto que en aquel entonces ella tuvo la culpa por descuidar su relación pero no esta vez, a como fuera ese Saiya sería de ella nuevamente y para siempre, ¿Era en serio lo de las humanas?, pues la que se atreviera a atravesarse entre ella y el joven tendría que pagar con creces.

Kakarotto.- lo llamó

Dime Salia.- respondió él sin dejar de comer.

¿Ya haz encontrado pareja?- preguntó descaradamente frente a todos, a lo cual Vegeta frunció el ceño al ver el punto al que la Saiya quería llegar, el rey viró su mirada a Kakarotto, Drita miró a Vegeta, Mairita y Saraty no despegaron su vista de la comida.

¿Por qué me preguntas eso Salia?, nosotros solo somos amigos ahora, no tienes porque sentir celos.

¡Ah! Es cierto, ya que tocaron ese tema ahora debemos aclararlo.- expresó el rey.

Vegeta que ya había terminado de comer dirigió su vista a los ojos de su padre, ya no sería una marioneta para dejarse dominar por las leyes que imponía, también él tenía mando, era orgulloso y difícilmente acataba más de una orden, además el viejo no podía hacer mucho contra él, su poder era casi igual al de su padre y en caso de que el anciano lo retara a una pelea no saldría tan lastimado, por lo menos tenía energías para humillar al anciano.

¿Cuéntanos rey, que pasó con eso?- interrogó curiosa Drita

Lo que pasa es que como ya no existían mujeres Saiyas y necesitamos reproducirnos para no caer en la extinción de nuestra raza, decidimos mezclar nuestra sangre pura y real con las terrícolas más hermosas.

Al decir esto Saraty rió estrepitosamente.- Una humana y un Saiya, ¡Já! Es tengo que verlo.- musitó burlona.

Pues para tu información las humanas parecen ser muy bellas, sus cuerpos están finamente moldeados y su anatomía es casi igual a la de una Saiyajin, en realidad son hermosas.- respondió Kakarotto

Por favor no me hagas reír, no resultan ser más que una débiles mujeres tontas y estúpidas.- contestó con recelo

Puede que sí, pero de todas formas yo me voy a casar con Milk tío Vegeta.- comentó dirigiéndose al rey.

¿Qué? No puedes desobedecer mis órdenes, el que seas mi sobrino no cambiará tu castigo si haces lo contrario a lo que te digo.

No padre, no haremos lo que dices, tanto Kakarotto como yo somos ya unos adultos y aunque jóvenes sabemos bien que le hace bien y que le hace mal a nuestro imperio. Yo también tendré como princesa a la terrícola y será ella quien dará un heredero, no pienso retractarme de lo planeado solo por la llegada de estas mujeres.- afirmó Vegeta señalándolas despectivamente.- Ya no más, no se dejaría manipular nuevamente por su padre, es más, esto lo estaba haciendo para contrariarlo y hacerle ver que no todo el tiempo él estaría dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes, algún día tenía que respetarlo y no ir por la vida ordenándole que hacer o no a pesar de su posición.

¡Pues no pienso permitirlo Vegeta!, es una orden y tendrás que obedecerlas te guste o no lo harás, te casarás con una de estas dignas guerreras.- gritó impulsivamente el hombre.

Urrg.- gruñó.- No lo haré y es mi última palabra.- desafió.

Si estos muchachos no obedecen tendré que intervenir, y no creo que les guste en nada la solución que le daré al problema.- pensó Bardock mientras observaba la discusión.

No puedo creerlo, Vegeta el príncipe de los Saiyajin enamorado y de una corriente humana, si que la vida es un laberinto ¿Verdad?- dijo Drita que había estado al pendiente de todo.

Tu opinión es lo que menos me importa.- respondió rudamente.- Y es que esta conversación no los llevaría a nada, es más, tenía planeado contrariar de ahora en adelante a toda ley del imbécil de su padre, tenía que ganarse su lugar como príncipe y ya estaba lo bastante grandecito para seguir obedeciendo toda palabra que sale de la boca del anciano.- Pronto cumpliría los 20 años y era tiempo en que él comenzara a ganarse el respeto que merecía.

Kakarotto, vámonos de aquí, es imposible hablar con mi padre ahora.- ordenó al pararse de su silla para salir rápidamente de la sala del comedor.

Ambos salen prontamente sin dejar decir nada a nadie dando un sonoro portazo.- Vegeta, Kakarotto no se vayan.- gritó Bardock.- a lo que ninguno obedeció.

Déjalos Bardock, ya mañana se les habrá pasado su berrinche de niñitos.- comentó Mairita.

Ojalá sea así.- respondió el rey desanimadamente, el control que tuvo alguna vez sobre el mocoso se estaba saliendo de sus manos.- Mientras tanto acompáñenme, les mostraré sus habitaciones.- comentó mirando a las muchachas.

Vegeta entró con gran sigilo a sus aposentos para no despertar a Bulma que dormía plácidamente, la observó por unos segundos y luego se desvistió para entrar a la cama suavemente cerca de ella rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura. Bulma al sentir la presencia del príncipe se volteó de frente a él para sentir su calor.- ¡Vegeta!- murmura aun dormida a lo que él sonrió ligeramente.

Es increíble que una terrícola haya ganado sin admitirlo ni a sí mismo, su corazón. Él, un sanguinario Saiyajin que nunca le importó nada solo su bienestar sobre quien sea y acosta de lo que sea. En ningún momento llegó a pensar que otro ser le importara, pero el hecho de que ella estaba ahí esperando por él siempre y sin condiciones; no podía apartarse de ella y dejarla por una frívola mujer Saiyajin. Bulma, la mujer, su mujer ahora le ha proporcionado amor desinteresadamente, a pesar de que su raza fuera la responsable de la esclavitud de su planeta y de que ella fuera apartada de su familia y de… Su novio ¿Qué?, con solo pensar en el insecto despertaba en el su instinto asesino, no podía matarlo o la humana lo odiaría, no podía mandarlo a asesinar, ya que nadie actuaba sin que él diera una orden y sería claro quien era el responsable de la muerte del gusano.

Por otra parte, estaba lo del deseado heredero. Jamás anhelo nada como aquello, un hijo de carácter fuerte, de naturaleza Saiyajin y con corazón humano, bueno, la idea no sonaba tan mal y lo hecho hecho estaba, ya se había acostado con la mujer y no había marcha atrás. En fin, él tenía que entrenarlo y volverlo más fuerte que a sí mismo, aunque el camino no se veía colmado de flores sino de brazas ardientes, tenía que llegar del otro lado pero los obstáculos que se estaban presentando dificultaban más sus planes futuros.

Mujeres Saiyajin, vanidosas por la corona y por el poder, no les daré el gusto.- susurró.- Entre tanto darle vueltas a lo ocurrido y pensar en una solución lo dejaba siempre en la misma situación. Con estos pensamientos rondando su cabeza Vegeta se dejó caer en el sueño.

Estaba con su cabello azul pegado a su piel sudorosa, tenía los labios hinchados por las mordidas que le proporcionaba el Saiyajin, su respiración aun estaba agitada, no comprendía como ella había caído en semejante situación, todo sus planes se hicieron basura, ya no tenía caso seguir pensando en Kakarotto ni en envenenar a Milk, él estúpido del hombre la había hecho suya cuantas veces quiso, la violó sin importarle lo que ella sintiera, era un maldito.

Esclava, ¿te gustó mi placentera sesión?- preguntó Raddits con cinismo.

He aprendido a hacerlo.- respondió Maron exhausta del incansable apetito sexual del Saiyajin.

Así me gusta, una esclava complaciente y sumisa.- dijo él al darle la espalda.

¿Cómo podía ser que ese hombre fuera tan salvaje?, aunque de alguna manera se iba acostumbrando de a poco a sus asaltos noche tras noche.

Kakarotto encontró despierta a Milk al entrar a su habitación.- ¡Mi cielo, por fin regresaste!- gritó mientras se lanzaba cariñosamente a los brazos de su hombre.

Si Milk, creo que se me hizo un poco tarde, pero ya estoy aquí y es mejor irnos a dormir.- comentó el Saiya y tanto él como Vegeta pensaron en no decirles nada a las terrícolas para no complicar más la situación.

A la mañana siguiente los Saiyajin se encontraban entrenando duramente como siempre solían hacerlo, Vegeta contra Nappa y Kakarotto con su hermano Raddits.

Veo que has mejorado bastante Kakarotto.- dijo Nappa mientras lanzaba una bola de ki a Vegeta, la cual esquivó fácilmente

No importa cuánto te esfuerces hermano siempre seguiré siendo más fuerte que tu.- decía Raddits.

Lo he logrado con mucho entrenamiento.- contestó Kakarotto en tanto esquivaba múltiples patadas lanzadas por su adversario.

¡No te distraigas Nappa!- gritó Vegeta que se lanzaba sobre el guerrero con el puño en dirección a su rostro. Lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo unos 20 metros atrás soltando un ronco sonido ahogado de su garganta al sentir ese puño en su mejía, con lo cual Nappa agujeró la pared y se levantó débilmente del suelo sangrando gravemente por su boca. Escupió la saliva mezclada con sangre y colocó sus palmas frente a él, apuntando recto al tórax de Vegeta formando en sus manos una gran esfera de ki. El príncipe observó en su scooter un poder de 16.000 unidades, no mucho para él; pero Nappa estaba empleando una gran cantidad de energía al efectuar ese ataque que podría causarle gran daño. Soltó la bola de energía con dirección a su oponente; el joven colocó sus brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza como defensa para recibir el contra ataque de su contrincante y la bola le pegó de lleno, al hacer contacto con su cuerpo hizo una tremenda explosión. Al pasar todo pudo vérsele al príncipe con la armadura rota y el traje rasgado, pero nada de alguna herida grave, colocó su defensa a tiempo para que el impacto no le afectara demasiado. Así pasaron el resto de la mañana y a la hora de la comida Vegeta decidió ir al comedor.

Nappa por su parte fue a su recámara, tenía pensado darse un baño, cambiarse esa ropa haraposa y luego irse por la tarde al bar como era costumbre, al parecer le encantaba beber hasta llegar al embriagamiento. Nunca le importó que lo vieran así desaliñado, siempre solía ir a tomar después de entrar pero esta vez sintió la necesidad de ducharse, estaba más que sucio, la sangre le goteaba de algunas heridas abiertas pero eso era lo que menos interesaba. Entró a la habitación pero no vio por ningún lado a su cautiva, no le dio mucho valor.- Al fin y al cabo solo era una estúpida esclava.- pensó.

Se despojó de la armadura y las empuñaduras de sus muñecas, se quitó lo que quedaba de traje de un tirón y por último las botas y el bóxer, entró al baño.

¡Ah! Vete de aquí idiota.- gritó Kysset que estaba terminándose de desnudar para tomar una ducha.

Nappa sonrió lujurioso, jamás en su vida había visto a una humana desnuda, era algo exótico para sus ojos, ver esas diminutas piernas, esos pechos pequeños y redondos, su piel era bronceada, tenía el cabello rojizo y ondulado hasta la cintura.

No creas que me he olvidado de ti, estas muy bonita y creo que me servirás unos días.- sonrió acercándosele.

No te atrevas a tocarme o tendré que golpearte.- le advirtió segura, su cuerpo temblaba, conocía la fuerza de esos extraterrestres y sabía que en un segundo podía partirla en dos.

Él rió escandalosamente, le hizo gracias ver la reacción de la mujer, eso le excito haciendo poner su miembro erecto.

Kysset tembló aun más al ver como el miembro del Saiya subía poniéndose duro y retrocedió unos pasos.

Vegeta entró al comedor y vio a las mujeres Saiyajin conversar con Bardock, decidió mejor no irrumpir, capaz y que ellas comenzaban a hacerle preguntas estúpidas como a Kakarotto, además él no tendría la paciencia de aguantarlas y terminaría pulverizándolas. Dio media vuelta y se retiró a su habitación a la cual pidió que le llevaran sus alimentos. Al ingresar no vio a su mujer y la buscó en el baño pero no estaba ahí.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- pensó en sus adentros.- Salió del pequeño cuarto pero no había nadie por ninguna parte, ni en la sección de la cama ni tampoco en la sala. Decidió preguntarle a un guardia que pasaba por los pasillos.- ¡Oye tú soldado! ¿Dónde está mi esclava?- preguntó frustrado y enojado a la vez.

No… no lo… se señor.- respondió con temor el hombre reverenciándose ante él.

¡Maldición!.- exclamó para salir a paso rápido en su búsqueda.- Son unos estúpido incompetentes.- gritó aun más furioso.- Llegó hasta la habitación de Kakarotto y entró de sopetón. Ahí encontró al joven con su esclava, pero nada de la presencia de Bulma.- ¡Kakarotto! ¿Dónde está mi mujer?- preguntó ya más alterado que antes.

No se Vegeta, pero ¿Ha desaparecido o qué?- preguntó parándose del sofá donde se encontraba.

Así es, al llegar no estaba en mis aposentos, pregunté a un estúpido soldado y la muy sabandija dijo que no sabía donde estaba. Es mejor que me ayudes a buscarla, no quiero ni imaginarme lo peor; soy un imbécil al dejarla sin vigila.- expresó enojado.

Y ¿Qué crees podría ser lo peor Vegeta?- interrogó confuso Kakarotto.

Hay dos cosas que pueden que estén sucediendo, una, que haya ido a ver al insecto que está en el calabozo y dos, que las mujeres Saiyas la hayan raptado, sabes como son de territoriales con lo que quieren, Salia ya ha puesto los ojos en ti nuevamente.- terminó de decir.

En cuanto a Drita parece que siempre le has gustado, puedo decir que casi esta obsesionada contigo.

Es una idiota.- contestó enfurecido.

Vegeta es mejor darnos prisa porque si la segunda opción es la verdadera ella corre grave peligro, Drita aun no la conoce pero es capaz de todo, hasta de asesinarla de un solo golpe si se le presenta la ocasión, sabes que ella es la líder de su grupo y no es nada buena.- dijo con preocupación Kakarotto.- Milk, quédate aquí y no salgas.- ordenó a su novia.

¡Pues no hay que darle la oportunidad, muévete insecto!

Pobre Bulma espero este bien.- se dijo para sí misma Milk al ver partir a los Saiyajin.

¿Dónde estás maldita sea?- pensó Vegeta.- No se imaginó en que la preocupación por no encontrarla le estuviera carcomiendo el corazón como ahora. Su mujer estaba en peligro o lo estaba traicionando, pero de igual forma las dos suposiciones eran quemadoras para su corazón.

Ambos salieron en búsqueda de la peliazul, dejando a Milk custodiada por dos Saiyas.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Je!, ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Bulma? ¿Será que fue a ver a Yamsha o si las Saiyas la habrán raptado? ¿Nappa abusará de Kysset?, descúbranlo en el siguiente capi.

Gracias por sus comentarios mis apreciados lectores, me encantan que me den sus opiniones son muy amables en verdad.

**ZaDaBia: **Espero te guste este capítulo, gracias por comentar y leer.

**Tatinaneko: **Es cierto las Saiyajin solo llegaron a complicar las cosas, besos nena.

**Diosa de la muerte: **¡Hola! En el siguiente capítulo verás que tan feas se ha puesto la situación

**Nyu Chan: **Gracias por leer.

**Marian briceo: **Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.

**Beleng985: **Trataré de actualizar tan pronto pueda, la uni me consume mucho tiempo.

Dejen sus REVIEWS.

Hasta el próximo capi, Chain.


	9. El pacto

Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi.

* * *

**Capítulo IX: El pacto**

Salieron a toda prisa de la habitación de Kakarotto y se dirigieron directamente al calabozo del palacio, iban a paso ligero entre los pasajes, sus ojos quería verla nuevamente y su mente pedía encontrarla lo más pronto posible, la buscarían por todo el universo si eso fuera necesario para volverla a tener en sus brazos, ese sentimiento desconocido y nuevo que hasta ahora se dio cuenta que podía sentir por ella lo estaba haciendo volverse loco, era desconocido, sí, pero al parecer era demasiado importante esa estúpida emoción. Esa tortura de no saber donde se encontraba le estaba quemando hasta lo más profundo de su ser, le traspasaba como daga y aun sabiendo que la peliazul podía encontrarse con el insecto de cualquier manera se la arrebataría porque desde el momento en que la tomo como mujer le perteneció y para siempre.

Vegeta ¿Qué harás si ella está con el humano?- preguntó preocupado Kakarotto por su primo.

Lo mataré, ¿Qué no está claro?, nadie puede tocar a la mujer del príncipe sin recibir su merecido.

Ambos bajaron las gradas que llevaban a la puerta del calabozo. Llegaron y los soldados que se encontraban ahí se reverenciaron ante ellos. Abrieron las puertas para permitir el paso de la realeza. Estando dentro Vegeta recorrió con su mirada el lugar, recordó que la sabandija se encontraba en la celda 30AbDelta y se dirigió a ella seguido de Kakarotto. Se pararon frente a las rejas y vieron que Yamsha se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la mazmorra, sucio, sus ropas ya eran harapos, la barba le había crecido, tenía hambre, pero sobre todo, extrañaba a su novia; el muchacho se puso de pie y se paro frente al príncipe observándolo con ojos de odio.

Vegeta emitió una sonrisa malévola y de superioridad.- ¿Dónde está Bulma insecto?

¿Bulma?, ¿Qué no está a tu asqueroso lado?- Odiaba al individuo más que a nadie, tenía razones verdaderamente fuertes. Le había quitado al amor de su vida, le privó de libertad indefinidamente, sus hombres casi le arrebatan la vida cuando le golpearon salvajemente, todo resumido en un solo ser, el príncipe Saiyajin.

¡Umh!, veo que no has aprendido la lección sabandija.- dijo sin borrársele la sonrisa perversa de su rostro.

Yamsha bajo su cabeza, pero luego la levantó rápidamente.- ¿Por qué estas buscando a Bulma? ¿A caso la has descuidado?- interrogó con cara de desesperación.

Vegeta lo ignoró y se dio media vuelta para marcharse de ahí, sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo al hablar con el humano y que no sacaría ninguna información que le sirviera para encontrar a su esclava.

¡Oye, respóndeme!, eres un idiota, puedes dirigir un imperio pero no puedes cuidar de una humana.- gritó Yamsha al percibir con su instinto que Bulma se encontraba en peligro.- Vegeta reaccionó a sus palabras y en un santiamén formó una bola de ki para arrojarla al joven.

¡No!.- dijo Kakarotto golpeado la mano del joven desviando la energía hacia el techo calabozo.- No hagas eso, deja que el destino se encargue de él.

En parte Kakarotto tenía razón, dejaría morir a al imbécil lentamente, por otro lado la chiquilla defendió al gusano cuando supo que estaba mal herido por culpa de sus soldados, pensándolo bien él se estaba preocupando demás por esa terrícola mal agradecida, no sabía hasta que punto lo que estaba sintiendo por ella sería correspondido por la peliazul o solo estaba fingiendo para mantener el respaldo que él le ofrecía. Una cosa o la otra serían ciertas pero tenía que encontrar a esa estúpida mujer para que le aclarara las cosas.

Vegeta solo miró al joven y siguió su camino. Los dos Saiyas salieron del lugar completamente destruido y se dirigieron a la habitación de Drita. Cuando entraron la muchacha se encontraba en la bañera, dándose un relajante baño.

Drita ¿Dónde está mi esclava?- preguntó el muchacho posándose frente a ella.

¡Ayy! Vegeta me asustaste salte de aquí.

Responde de una maldita vez.- dijo elevando la vos.

Y yo que sé, si tu no lo sabes mucho menos yo.- respondió al pararse y colocarse una toalla en su cuerpo desnudo frente a los Saiyas.

Drita, ten más pudor y no te presentes así frente a nosotros.- exclamó Kakarotto desviando su mirada.

¡Amh!, nosotras no somos igual que las estúpidas humanas.

Responde por las buenas o voy a tener que hacerte hablar.- amenazó Vegeta tomándola por un brazo.

Suéltame, me lastimas.- fingió jaloneándose.

Vegeta la vas a dañar.

¡Claro que no!, a esta zorra no le dañará la fuerza que les estoy empleando, recuerda que estas mujeres no son igual de frágiles que las terrícolas.

Habla.- ordenó zarandeándola un poco.

No sé nada, ya suéltame.

No lograremos nada Vegeta, es mejor seguir buscando.- propuso Kakarotto.

Ambos hombres salieron.- Drita sonrió con malicia.- Su plan, estaba saliendo a la perfección. La maldita mujer humana jamás volvería a aparecer y Vegeta tendría que conformarse. Rió con fulgor y maldad en su corazón.- Es una lástima que él no conociera ni su propio castillo.- murmuró.

Salió de la tina y enjuagó su cuerpo de la espuma, se vistió y se colocó en su cuerpo el perfume de uso exclusivo del príncipe, fue a su cama y la apartó, quitó la alfombra, tiró de un anillo de hierro que sobresalía del piso y una puerta se levantó dando paso hacia abajo a través de unas escaleras. Bajó y llegó hasta una puerta asegurada con llave, la abrió y se adentró en el cuarto.

No puedes tomarme así como así animal, no te me acerques más.- gritó despavorida la muchacha.

Entre más te resistas más me excitas mujercita.- se acercó a ella hasta quedar a un paso de distancia.

La joven lo miro hacia arriba, era un hombre bastante alto, no tenía posibilidades de luchar contra ese terrible monstruo. Se alejó de él pero no llegó muy lejos, de pronto su espalda estaba tocando los fríos azulejos de la pared del baño, con sus manos cubrió sus pechos de la mirada lasciva del hombre.

Ven déjame tocarte.- diciendo esto se le acerco poniendo sus grandes manos en los hombros de la chica, bajó acariciando sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él pegándola a su cuerpo, sintió el calor de la muchacha mezclado con miedo, sin duda estaba deseoso por poseer a esa hembra.

Kakarotto ¿Dónde más la buscaremos?- preguntó ya sin encontrar salida.

Por ahora el escuadrón real se encuentra en una conquista, pero está Raddits y Nappa que nos pueden ayudar discretamente.- respondió él.

Vamos por ellos ¡Pronto!- ordenó al salir corriendo a través de los pasillos.

Suéltame desgraciada, Vegeta me buscará.- vociferó llorando.

Hay pobrecita, él ha dado gracias al cosmos que tú hayas desaparecido estúpida. Huele su perfume impregnado en cada parte de mi cuerpo ¿Qué te parece?- le dijo en tanto acercaba su pecho al rostro de Bulma.

El aroma invadió sus sentidos, los cuales captaron rápidamente el perfume de su hombre y sus lágrimas aumentaron.- Ves, mientras tú no estás el príncipe no duda en disfrutar conmigo, incluso me dijo que nadie es mejor que yo en la cama, al parecer estaba esperándome, ¡Ah! no sabes cuánto me excita ese hombre, me hace sentir especial y una verdadera mujer a su lado. Su forma de acariciarme me encanta y su cuerpo es más que perfecto.- decía Drita lisonjeando su cuello y cintura.

¡Cállate! No vuelvas a decir eso.- gritó Bulma.

Silencio perra, no me hables así.- dijo Drita al darle una bofetada, al instante comenzó a sangrar.

Mi nombre es Bulma idiota y la única perra que veo aquí eres tú.

Veo que no quieres vivir mucho tiempo, no te preocupes no hare largo tu sufrimiento.- salió de la habitación y la cerró bajo llave.- Maldita la hora en que apareciste Bulma.

El hueco formado con la bola de ki que Vegeta lanzó dejó escapar a Yamsha aprovechando ese instante para huir, los soldados que vigilaban las celdas lo buscaron por todas partes pero él hiso desaparecer su ki para que los Saiyajin no lo encontraran con sus scooter. Se escondió tras una gran puerta que parecía llevar a las habitaciones cinco pisos arriba del sótano. Siguió sigilosamente a través de las escaleras y pasillos, sintió un ruido cerca de él y se puso contra la pared pegando lo más que podía su cuerpo a esta para no ser descubierto. Asomó poco a poco su cabeza y pudo ver que una mujer iba saliendo de una recámara. Se le hizo raro y le pareció curioso ya que esa chica en particular tenía cola y él sabía que las mujeres Saiyajin habían muerto. La observó detenidamente al pasar cerca de donde él estaba, la analizó y vio que poseía gran belleza, era esbelta, escultural, de piel blanca y negro cabello. Cuando ella se había alejado lo suficiente Yamsha decidió que era el momento de actuar, se adentró a la habitación de donde vio salir a la muchacha Saiyajin, recorrió el lugar asombrado por el diseño y lujo que poseía.- Sin duda esa mujer ha de tener algún privilegió para que le hayan cedido un cuarto tan acogedor.- pensó él.- Siguió examinado la zona y sintió de repente una presencia tras él.

¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Drita que había entrado a la estancia encontrándose con el intruso.

Para cuando Yamsha reaccionó la mujer Saiyajin ya lo tenía aprendido por el cuello.- Yo, ah, soy, a.- trataba de hablar, pero la presión en su garganta impedían articular bien las palabras.

¿Quién te envió?- interrogó nuevamente aflojando un tanto su agarre para permitirle hablar.

Nadie, solo soy un prisionero.- respondió con dificultad.

Drita lo soltó y Yamsha tosió por reflejo.

Oye, te pido de favor que no me delates, el príncipe quiere matarme y yo necesito que alguien como tú me ayude.- comentó temeroso el joven.

¿A qué te refieres con alguien como yo?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

No lo tomes a mal, me refiero a que tú haz de ser alguien importante en el imperio.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- caminó para tomar asiento en la cama.

Bueno, lo deduje porque no a cualquiera le asignan a una habitación con tantas comodidades como esta.- dijo Yamsha con seguridad.

Si, es cierto todo lo que has dicho, como también es cierto que eres inteligente.- aduló sin reservas la Saiya. – Y espero que así como eres de observador me sirvas tal y como ordene.

¿Quieres decir que aceptas ayudarme?- preguntó él con entusiasmo.

Claro, tanto como tu requieres de mi ayuda yo necesito la tuya.- sonrió.- Pero para lo que voy a necesitarte, ocupo a alguien de plena confianza y que me jure guardar este secreto hasta el día en que todo mi plan se haya cumplido, siendo que me traiciones lo pagarás con tu vida.

Cuenta con que no te fallaré.- afirmó Yamsha.- Pero tú debes prometer mantenerme protegido.

Nadie sabrá de ti.- aseguró Drita sonriendo con perversidad.

Entonces cerremos este pacto.- propuso Yamsha, con lo cual se dieron la mano en señal de aceptar las condiciones impuestas por ambos.

Iniciarás jurándome lealtad acosta de tu propia alma.- dijo la muchacha.

Lo juro.- afirmó él.- Ahora tú debes prometer mantenerme con vida.

Así será.- respondió ella.

Ambos dieron las pautas con las que tratarían durante se llevara a cabo el plan.

Ahora dime, ¿Cuál serán mis obligaciones?

Tú deberás de cuidar de que nadie vea lo que voy a mostrarte.- dijo ella yendo a asegurar la puerta para que ninguna persona entrara y luego se dirigió a apartar la cama del lugar, quitando la alfombra para dejar a la vista la puertecilla en el piso.

¿Qué hay ahí?- preguntó impaciente el chico.

Ya lo verás.- respondió la Saiya, haló del aro metálico y levantó la puertecilla.

Vamos sígueme.

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras y llegaron hasta la puerta que sellaba la entrada al cuarto donde se encontraba Bulma.

Yamsha, quedó atónito al ver a su querida peliazul atada con cadenas y grilletes, tenía el rostro con moretones, sangre en sus labios, con la ropa desgarrada y no se miraba para nada de buen aspecto.

¡Es Bulma!- dijo en tono bajo y a la vez sorprendido.

¿Qué dices?- pregunto la Saiya al escuchar hablar a Yamsha.

No, nada, no pongas cuidado.- respondió rápidamente el joven para no levantar sospechas.

Bulma al escuchar esa vos conocida alzo su rostro y vio a su novio yendo hacia ella. Al instante sintió una gran alegría, pero a la vez confundida al verlo junto a esa estúpida mujer.- ¿Que está pasando aquí?- se preguntó.

Querida Bulma jamás volverás a salir de aquí.- expresó con ironía Drita.- Mañana me caso con Vegeta, pobre de ti, él no esperó ni a que pasara un día desde que desapareciste para ir corriendo hasta mis brazos y pedirme que sea su princesa.- soltó una risa vulgar.

La joven sintió como ese comentario le hirió el corazón, pero no dijo nada y solo dejo caer sus lágrimas.

Yamsha corrió hacia ella.- ¿Así que tu eres Bulma?- preguntó guiñándole un ojo. Iba a engañar a la Saiyajin aunque eso le costara la vida, pero Bulma, su amada novia tenía que salir viva de esto.

La muchacha rápidamente entendió la señal y decidió seguirle el juego.- Si soy yo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó poniendo una falsa cara de desagrado.

Drita no dejó contestar a Yamsha.- ¿Qué es lo que él quiere?- rio estrepitosamente.- Desde ahora será tu guardia para que no puedas escapar de aquí e interponerte entre mi amado príncipe y yo.- ¿Nos dejarás ser felices?

No digas bobadas Drita, se que dices esas cosas para herirme, pero conozco a Vegeta, jamás va a aceptar como esposa a alguien tan desagradable como tú.

Drita se acercó a la peliazul y la bofeteó innumerables veces, del rostro de la joven vertía sangre en abundancia la cual manchaba el piso con cada golpe.

Ya basta Drita vas a matarla.- gritó Yamsha interviniendo.

Caya terrícola, esta mujer no va a arruinar mi plan, tendré a Vegeta como esposo y a su corona, para después matar a su padre y a él como sabandijas.- confesó.

¿Y como se supone que harás eso?- pregunto curioso Yamsha.

Es simple con veneno; ahora deja de preguntar cosas que no te incumben y cumple tu cometido. Cuidaras a la humana todo el día, iré de "cacería".- dijo sarcástica.

¿Cómo que de cacería?- inquirió ahora la pelizaul.

Si lo que oíste, iré por Vegeta.

¡No te atrevas a acercártele!- gritaba Bulma al ver retirarse a la Saiya.- Trato de zafarse de los grilletes pero era inútil, jamás lo lograría. Esa fastidiosa mujer está al alcance de ponerle sus manos al príncipe, pero confiaba en él, sabía que él no se dejaría llevar por las insinuaciones de esa idiota.

Cuando Drita subió por las escaleras y se alejó, Yamsha se acurró frente a Bulma.- Ya mi amor tranquilízate todo saldrá bien.

Yamsha ayúdame a salir de aquí necesito ver a Vegeta, quiero volver con él.- dijo sin darse cuenta de la confesión. ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera volver con ese mono? ¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo eso a su novio?

Yamsha al escuchar las súplicas de Bulma se puso de pie frente a ella y la miro con cara de rencor. Se sentía traicionado; él había sacrificado todo por ella, aguantando hambre y soportando las golpizas de los soldados del maldito Saiyajin. Amaba a la peliazul pero el haberse enamorado del simio como aparentaba jamás se lo iba a perdonar, él la separó de su familia, de sus amigos, la privó de libertad y aun así ella mostraba interés hacia él, ¿Cómo había podido llegar a pasar eso?

¿Bulma estas enamorada del estúpido?- preguntó desconcertado el joven.

Yamsha, no es momento para hablar de eso.- comenzó a hablar cuando fue interrumpida.

¡Dime la verdad, te la exijo!- gritó.

Yo no sé qué decirte, me apena lo que voy a confesarte pero, es que no se cómo pasó pero, sí, yo lo… - balbuceaba nerviosa.

¡Caya Bulma! No puedo creer lo que dices, sacrifiqué todo por ti, eras mi vida ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¿Por qué?- le interrogaba furioso.

La peliazul miró por primera vez odio en los ojos del muchacho, jamás lo vio con tal descontrol.- No voy a mentirte, pero mis sentimientos ya no pueden corresponder a los tuyos.

¡No puedo creer lo que dices!- gritó aún más.

Mejor ayúdame a salir de aquí Yamsha.- pidió desesperadamente.

¡No!, vas a quedarte aquí; no te liberaré para que vayas a los brazos del simio.

Bulma no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Yamsha quien decía amarla iba a dejarla atada ahí y sin hacer nada por ella, fue una tonta al confesarle la verdad.- ¿Vegeta donde estas?- pensó la chica perdiendo las esperanzas de salir de ese frío lugar.

* * *

**RinPink Susaiyajin: **Hasta aquí les dejo chicos. Pobre Bulma ¿Cuál será el destino que le espera ahora?, ¿Podrá Drita cumplir con su plan? Descúbranlo en los próximos capítulos.

Gracias enormemente por comentar, espero sus REVIEWS.

Los quiero, hasta pronto Chain n.n


End file.
